No te alejes de mi
by Chao Ling-Yin
Summary: Kazuha tiene una hija...Heiji no sabe que es padre ¿como se solucionara este enredo? CAP 8 SUBIDO
1. Chapter 1

**CÁP 1-EL REENCUENTRO**

Los primeros rayos del sol aparecían del ocaso iluminando el bello rostro de una joven de veinticuatro años que empezó a abrir sus ojos verdes al notar el calor del sol veraniego en su cara. Kazuha Toyama se levantó animadamente, hoy será un gran día, pensó, se vistió y fue a la cocina a prepara el desayuno. Pero al notar que todo estaba muy tranquilo salió de ella al terminar, rió por un momento y se dirigió a la habitación contigua a la suya. Entro sigilosamente, dicha habitación estaba adornada con muñecos infantiles, maquetas, juegos de lógica y muchas libretas de tomar apuntes. El color de la pared era rosa aunque de un tono casi rojizo. Se acerco a la cama que se encontraba en el fondo de aquella habitación en donde había un bulto envuelto en sabanas con muchos dibujos de "Digimon" una serie infantil que últimamente se había puesto muy de moda entre los niños. Kazuha agitó el pequeño bulto

Kazuha-Kizu, despierta, cariño

Kizu-No me apetece ir a la escuela…-se gira al otro lado

Kazuha-Venga, dormilona, es hora de levantarse

Kizu-NoOoOoO

Kazuha-Escucha, mamá tiene que ir a trabajar

Kizu-Pos me quedo en casa

Kazuha-¿Cómo voy a dejarte sola?? Vas a venir conmigo al trabajo

Kizu-se levanta de un salto muy contenta-¡¡¡SIII!!! ¡¡¡FUERA LAS CLASES!!!

Kazuha-Pero si ayer comenzaste las vacaciones de verano, hija n.nU

Kizu-se para de golpe-¿Vacaciones?...¡Un momento!-pensando-"Verano vacaciones días calurosos días largos -hablando-¡¡¡okasa, quiero un polo!!!-dijo la pequeña muy emocionada

Kazuha-n.nU Claro, hijita-pensando-"Tenía que parecerse a él"

Al cabo de una hora, madre e hija encaminaron salieron de el piso en el que vivían, un piso sencillo pero acogedor. La pequeña Kizu es la hija de Kazuha, pelo castaño oscuro siempre sujeto por dos coletas, las gomas de las coletas tenían cerezas de adorno, ojos verdes, piel morena. El carácter de la pequeña de seis años era bastante fuerte, no temía a nada ni a nadie y le tiene un profundo respeto a los mayores, sobretodo a su madre y es la capitana del equipo de kendo infantil-femenino de su escuela.

En mitad de las escaleras se encuentra barriendo la entrada su vecina, Samantha, una anciana de setenta años a que quiere a Kizu como la nieta que nunca tuvo.

Samantha-Hola, señorita Toyama ¿va al trabajo?

Kazuha-Si, hoy tengo que estar en la oficina hasta la tarde

Samantha-¿Quiere que cuide yo de Kizu??

Kazuha-No se moleste, en mi oficina hay un parque infantil, allí dejaré a mi hija

Samantha-Como usted quiera-dirigiéndose a la pequeña-No le des mucho trabajo a tu madre, criatura

Kizu-No se preocupe-dijo cogiendose su vestido veraniego azul claro

Ya llegando a la comisaría, la pequeña de ojos verdes parecía más emocionada

Kazuha-¿Por qué tanta emoción, hija?

Kizu-¡¡Porque veré muertos como en las películas!! ¡¡Así descubriremos a los malos malosos!!!

Kazuha-pensando-"Definitivamente es exactamente igual a él"-dijo suspirando resignada-hablando-Sobretodo tienes que portarte bien, no intentes escaparte para hacer travesuras

Kizu-poniendo carita de ángel-Seré buena….

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a su destino. Kazuha entró en su oficina en donde la esperaba su buena amiga y secretaria Ran Mouri

Kazuha-¡Buenos días, Ran!

Ran-Buenos días, Kazuha-fijándose en quien la acompañaba-Vaya, hola Kizu ¿Cómo tu por aquí?

Kizu-Mamá me trajo para que estuviera sola-se acerca al oído de Ran-Entre nosotras, estoy aquí por un caso de asesinato

Ran-Eing??

Kizu-Si, vengo a investigar un caso e asesinato y atrapar a una peligrosa mafia-la cogen por detrás

Kazuha-Jejeje lo siento Ran, mi hija tiene una imaginación ilimitada

Ran-n.nU jiji ya lo veo

Kizu-mirando para los lados-

Ran-¿Buscas a alguien?

Kizu-¿Dónde esta Conan??

Ran-¡Ah! Él vino aquí ayer, pero hoy se ha quedado con sus abuelos

Kizu-Vaya…quería jugar con él

Kazuha-deja a su hija en el parque-Bueno, ya lo verás otro día, ahora quédate aquí ¿vale?

Kizu-Vaaaale-jugando con una pelota

Kazuha sonrió y se fue a trabaja al ordenador

Ran-¿Se lo dirás algún día??

Kazuha-¿A que te refieres?

Ran-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero

Kazuha-¿Ya estamos con eso del padre de Kizu??

Ran-No puedes seguir así, Kazuha, un hijo es cosa de dos, además no puedes negarle su derecho como padre

Kazuha-No quiero verle, no después de lo que me hizo

Ran-Kazuha…

¿?-TOYAMA, A MI DESPACHO

Ran-blanca-Es el jefe….

Kazuha-Peligro…

Ran-alterada-¡¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?!!!

Kazuha-alterada-¡¡¡NADA!!!

Jefe-¡¡Toyama!!

Ran/Kazuha-tragan saliva-

Kazuha-Ran…si me pasa algo, encargarte de Kizu

Ran-Animo, valiente-saludando como un militar

Kizu-¿Lo cualo??

Kazuha-entrando en el despacho-H-Hola señor ¿me ha llamado?

Jefe-Si, verás Toyama, ya hace mucho tiempo que estoy trabajando aquí…nada mas ni nada menos que cincuenta años

Kazuha-¿En serio? Entonces es usted un gran ejemplo, señor…

Jefe-No me hagas la pelota, Toyama

Kazuha-SI, señor

Jefe-Como ya he hecho lo que debía de hacer me voy a jubilar por eso voy a cederle mi puesto a otra persona

Kazuha-¿Un nuevo jefe? ¿¿De quien se trata, señor??

¿?-De mi-dijo un joven de piel morena tras de ella, Kazuha sintió como si un balde a agua fría se le hubiera caído encima en pleno día de nieve. Se dio la vuelta para ver al joven y quedo más impactada al ver que sus suposiciones eran correctas

Kazuha-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿H-H-H-H-HEIJIIIII????!!!!!

Jefe-¡Oh! Veo que ya se conocen, mejor que mejor, entonces no hace falta que te diga, Toyama, que debes de hacer sentir cómodo a tu nuevo jefe

Kazuha-aaaaah…si, señor

Jefe-sonrió y se fue-

Kazuha-¡¡¡Pero ¿Qué…?!!!!-no tuvo tiempo de empezar a atacarle de preguntas pues fue acallada por un fuerte abrazo del detective del oeste

Heiji-Kazuha…-acariciando su pelo-Te he echado de menos

Kazuha-¿Nani?

Heiji-Te he buscado por todo Japón pero no te había encontrado pensé que no te volvería a ver pero…por fin te he encontrado-la abraza con más fuerza

Kazuha-¡¡¡B-BAKA!!!-lo empuja y se aleja de él

Heiji-¿Kazu? ¿Qué sucede?

Kazuha-¡¡¡No me llames "Kazu", idiota!!! ¡¡¡¿Qué estas haciendo tú aquí?!!!

Heiji-¡Soy detective! ¡¿Qué raro hay en que trabaje un detective en una comisaría!

Kazuha-¡¡¡¿De todas las comisarías que hay en Japón tenías que venir precisamente a la de Kyoto???!!!

Heiji-¡¡Me salió una oferta de trabajo aquí!!

Kazuha-¡¡Kuso, se supone que no tendría que volverte a ver!! ¡¡No después de lo que me hiciste!!

Heiji-¡¡Kazu, por favor, aquello fue un malentendido!!

Kazuha-lo abofetea-¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡No se que haces aquí porque no quiero ni verte!!-se va-¡¡¡Buscare otro trabajo!!!

Heiji-¡¡¿QUÉ??!!! ¡¡¡NO!!!-la coge por detrás-¡¡NO TE DEJARÉ IR DE NUEVO!!!

Kazuha-¡¡¡SUELTAME, HATTORI!!!

Heiji-¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡NO QUIERO PERDETE DE NUEVO!!!

Kazuha-¡¡¡DEJAME!!!-se suelta-¡¡¡NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES!!!-se va corriendo

Heiji-Kazuha…-viéndola huir

Kazuha-¡¡¡KAMI!!! ¡¡¡¿Cómo eres así?!!! ¡¡Tengo que esconder a Kizu!!-dijo corriendo-¡¡Juré no volver a amarte, Heiji Hattori ¿¿Por qué has tenido que volver a aparecer??!! ¡¡Pero no dejare que te lleves a Kizu!!!

Continuara

Jejejejeejjeej lo que hace el aburrimiento ¿eh? Esta historia se me ocurrió en clase de gimnasia…no pregunten el porque ni yo misma lo siempre, dejen review. Saludos


	2. La hija de un detective

CÁP 2-LA HIJA DE UN DETECTIVE

**CÁP 2-LA HIJA DE UN DETECTIVE**

Ran-¡¡Qué pasa, Kazuha?!

Kizu-¿Estas bien, okasa?

Kazuha-¡¡No tengo tiempo de explicártelo, Ran!!-coge en brazos a Kizu-¡¡Nos vamos, Kizu!!

Kizu-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Kazuha-¡¡Ran, si preguntan por mi di que he cogido un vuelo a Tokio!!

Ran-¿¿Qué??

Kizu-sorprendida-Okasa ¿no será que…?

Kazuha-¿Eh?

Kizu-¿HAS MATADO A TU JEFE PORQUE TE HA DESPEDIDO Y AHORA PIENSAS HUIR DEL PAIS??

Ran/Kazuha-caída estilo anime-

Kazuha-le da un capón-¡¡PERO TU QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA, KIZU??

Kizu-¿Eh? ¿No lo has hecho?

Kazuha-¡¡Pues claro que no!!

Kizu-Jooo que lastima

Ran/Kazuha-¡¡Cómo que "que lastima"??

Kazuha-Ran…-le susurra al oído

Ran-¿¿QUEEEEEE??

Kazuha-¡¡ESO DIGO YO!!

Ran-corriendo de un lado a otro-¡¡AAAAAH, QUE LÍO!! ¡¡ÉL AQUÍ!!

Kazuha-corriendo como Ran-¡¡RAN, QUÉ HAGO?? ¡¡QUÉ NO HAGO?!

Ran-Pues…¡¡NO SE!!

Kazuha-¡¡TENGO QUE ESCONDER A KIZU!!

Kizu-¿Qué pasa, okasa? ¿Debes dinero y tratas de esconderme para evitar que me usen para saldar tus deudas??

Ran/Kazuha-……………….-

Ran-Oye, Kazuha ¿Qué le haces ver a tu hija??

Kazuha-Creeme no es cosa mia

Kizu-Es cosa del tío Shinichi, nos lleva a Conan y a mi a ver películas sangrientas de detectives ¿a que mola??

Ran-¡¿Qué Shinichi hace que??

Kazuha-Ran, habla seriamente con tu marido

Ran-haciendo crujir sus puños-No lo dudes

Kazuha-Yo me voy

Ran-Le diré a Heiji que te has ido

Kazuha-Vale, pero no le digas a donde he ido

Ran-Si

Kizu-pensando-"Algo pasa, estoy segura, he de hacer algo y rápido. Lo mejor es escabullirme de okasa y averiguar lo que pasa. De seguro que un pervertido me quiere secuestrar y obligar a okasa ha hacer cosas feas. Vale, la técnica que ensayamos Conan y yo"-hablando-¡¡Okasa, tengo que ir al lavabo!!

Kazuha-¿¿Qué?? ¿¿Justamente ahora??

Kizu-¡¡Okasa, tengo pipí!!

Kazuha-¡¡No puedes esperar a llegar a casa?!

Kizu-AAAAH que me lo hago encima!!

Kazuha-¡¡Esta bien!!-gira hacia la izquierda y la mete en el lavabo de mujeres y espera fuera

Al cabo de diez minutos

Kazuha-pensando-"¿Por qué tardara tanto??"-hablando-¿¿Kizu?? ¿¿Estás bien, cariño??

Sin respuesta

Kazuha-¿¿Kizu??-abre la puerta-¡¡SE HA IDO!!-mira que la ventana esta abierta-Tiene la misma astucia que su padre…-sale corriendo

Kizu-Jejejejeje-sale de detrás de la puerta-El truco más viejo del libro….bien-mira por ambos lados del pasillo-No hay nadie…tengo que averiguar quien es el que acosa a okasa y darle una lección

¿¿-¿A quien tienes que darle una lección??

Kizu-¿¿Eh??-voltea-¡Tío Shinichi!

Shinichi-Hola, Kizu ¿Qué haces tú sola por aquí??

Kizu-Estado de alerta, tío Shinichi ¿¿Dónde esta el detective Kudo??

Shinichi-¿¿Te refieres a Conan?? Pues con sus abuelos

Kizu-¡Ah, si! Me lo dijo la tía Ran-con tono misterioso-La detective Toyama tendrá que arreglárselas sin su fiel compañero, el detective Kudo ¿¿Qué sorpresas le esperaran?? Vamos a la resolución del caso de: "El misterio de okasa"

Shinichi-O.o definitivamente no te vuelvo a llevar al cine-la coge en brazos-¿¿Qué le pasa a tu madre??

Kizu-La persigue un pervertido

Shinichi-¿¿Un pervertido??

Kizu-Si, okasa me ha traído porque tengo vacaciones de verano, ha estado muy normal hasta que ha entrado en el despacho de su jefe…al salir se puso muy nerviosa y no paraba de decir que tenia que esconderme

Shinichi-O.O

Kizu-¿¿Qué pasa??

Shinichi-K-Kizu ¿viste al jefe de tu madre??

Kizu-No, okasa salió a toda prisa

Shinichi-la aupa-Te llevare con tu madre

Kizu-¡¡No!! ¡¡Okasa me necesita, atrapare al malo!!

Shinichi-Kizu, no seas pesada

Kizu-QUE NOOOOO

Shinichi-Ay…¿¿Qué hago??-mira afuera-Mmmm…no puedo creer lo que voy ha hacer

-15 minutos después-

Kizu-tomando un polo-Que ricoo, de chocolate, caramelo y nata-lamiendo el helado con gusto

Shinichi-Que tenga que sobornar a la hija de mi amiga el mayor detective del este…¡ay! Resulto patetico-pensando-"Pero por lo que me ha contado Kizu sin duda el jefe de Kazuha es Hattori ¿¿Qué porras hará en Kyoto??"-mientras Kudo pensaba Kizu se tomaba su helado pero vio algo que le llamo más la atención, un cerezo en flor. Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron, le encantaban los pétalos de la flor del cerezo. Dejó a Shinichi con sus pensamientos y corrió a contemplar el árbol. Allí habían niños de su edad jugando pero se fueron corriendo al ver que era la hora de un programa de televisión que estaban a punto de echar, dejando atrás una pelota. Kizu se acerco a la pelota y la cogió con sus manos. Sonrió.

Heiji-Kazuha…-mirando a todos lados-Nada, la he buscado por todo el barrio y no la he encontrado…sabía que estaría enfadada pero no creí que fuera a odíarme

¿?-Marutakeebisuni Oshioike (8)

A Heiji le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar esas palabras. Era la canción de las calles de Kyoto, la misma que cantaba Kazuha de pequeña haciendo que Heiji la mirara como su primer amor. El detective de Kansai corrió hacia donde escuchaba la letra

¿?-Rokakku Bride…Takonishiki (8)

Hattori se detuvo, miro la imagen que tenia delante de él. Una niña pequeña, haciendo botar una pelota frente al cerezo en flor, pelo castaño con coletas y ojos claros. Hattori creyó haber retrocedido en el tiempo al ver a aquella niña…era tan parecida a Kazuha…pero tenia la piel morena. Kizu se sintió observada, dejo de botar la pelota y miró hacía atrás. Mirando a Heiji Hattori.

Kizu-¿¿Quién será ese chico?? Tiene pinta de bruto

Heiji-¿¿Q-Quien será esa niña?? Sea quien sea por narices tiene que estar relacionada con Kazuha-Heiji se acerco a ella

Kizu-¿¿Quién porras eres tu??-grito sin temer a su oponente

Heiji-pensando-"Vaya, no parece tener miedo"-hablando-Soy Heiji Hattori, el detective del oeste

Kizu-¡Ah! ¡El detective que es pateado por el tío Shinichi!

Heiji-caída estilo anime, se levanta-Oye, monina, soy tan bueno como él…un momento ¿¿tío Shinichi??

Kizu-mira su placa de identificación, pensando-"Trabaja en la comisaría, debe de ser el jefe de okasa ¿¿será quien le puso de esa manera?? si es así ,por muy detective importante que sea no pienso dejarle ir de rositas"

Heiji-Verás, pequeña, me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas y…

Kizu-saca una espada de madera ((N/C:¿¿Dónde la llevaba?? En la espalda, Kizu suele llevar siempre un bokuto(1) con ella)))

Heiji-Pero…que??

Kizu-Eres tu el idiota que ha escandalizado a mi madre ¿¿no??

Heiji-¿¿Qué?? ¿¿Tu madre??

Kizu-No te hagas ahora el buenacito!! ¡¡Te vas a enterar de lo que vale ser miembro del club de kendo!!-le ataca con su espada

Heiji-coge un palo y se defiende-

Kizu-Vaya, por tus movimientos, deduzco que también eres kendoka

Heiji-Deduces bien, pequeña pero no quiero pelear contigo, solo quiero hablar

Kizu-Yo no

Heiji-Ya lo suponía-le hace una técnica de kendo dejándola en el suelo y poniendo en palo al lado de su cuello

Kizu-Je, eres bueno…

Heiji-Lo sé…-la mira fijamente-Dime tu nombre

Kizu-¿¿Para que??

Heiji-Te he vencido, es lo mínimo que me debes

Kizu-Claro, luchando con una niña pues ya se puede…

Heiji-Dímelo…

Kizu-Kizu…

Heiji-¿Eh?

Kizu-Me llamo Kizu Toyama

LO SIENTO MUUUUUUUCHOOOOOOOOO TT-TT LA COMPU SE ME MURIO, NO TENIA INSPIRACION Y TENIA EXAMENES HASTA EL CUELLO

Bueno, ya me callo

Para los que no lo sepan "Bokuto" son las espadas de madera que usan los kendokas en los entrenamientos

Y los que sientan curiosidad el nombre de "Kizu" quiere decir "herida", quiere decir que en principio Kizu es una herida que Heiji le dejo a Kazuha

Bueno, como siempre dejen reviews y se aceptan sugerencias (L)

Saludos de Chao Ling-Yin

CONTINUARA


	3. Atando Cabos

**CÁP 3-ATANDO CABOS**

Heiji no cabía en si del asombro. Esa niña ¿Esa pequeña había dicho lo que creía haber oído?

Heiji-¿Cómo has dicho?

Kizu-¿Estas sordo o que? Te he dicho que me llamo Kizu Toyama-dijo con una cejar arqueada mirando al detective como si fuera un demente

Heiji-¿T-Toyama?

Kizu-Para ser el mejor detective del oeste eras bastante cortito ¿no te parece?-dijo exasperada la pequeña mientras se incorporaba del suelo-¿Te importaría dejar de apuntarme con el bokuto? Es una falta de respeto hacía el contrincante

Heiji parpadeó un par de veces y liberó a la niña de la presión que ejercía con el bokuto, ella suspiró al verse liberada, se levantó, se quitó el polvo de su vestido y se arregló sus coletas. El detective no podía dejar de mirarla. Era una replica exacta de Kazuha cuando era pequeña, lo único que las diferenciaba era la piel tan morena que tenía la niña

Kizu-Oye ¿Hattori, verdad?-decía con voz madura la chiquilla haciendo salir del ensimismamiento al chico-¿Trabajas en la comisaría?

Heiji asintió

Kizu-Bien porque creo que tu y yo tenemos un problema

Heiji-¿Qué?

De pronto la pequeña pego un salto y agarro a Heiji del cuello de la camisa mientras mantenía sus pequeños pies pegados al pecho del chico para impedir caerse

Kizu-Pues resulta que mi okasa también trabaja allí y ha salido muy disgustada, deduzco que tú eres el responsable de eso

Heiji-¿Tu madre…?

¿?-¡Kizu!

Los dos morenos se voltearon a ver quien era el que pegó ese grito. Heiji arqueó una ceja en señal de no entender mientras que la niña le brillaron los ojos.

Kizu-¡Tío Shinichi!

La pequeña soltó la camisa del chico y fue hacía donde estaba su tío dando saltitos, lanzándose a sus brazos

Shinichi-Te dije que no te alejaras

Kizu-Solo estaba jugando con la pelota, no estaba tan lejos de ti

Shinichi-¿Y si te hubieras perdido que?

Kizu-Yo no me pierdo…el que se pierde eres tú, tío

Shinichi-Kizuuuu-dijo lanzando a la niña una mirada de enfado que ella ignoró

Heiji-¿Kudo…? ¿Eres tú?

Shinichi levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un hombre que en su día fue su mayor rival en los casos que se habían encontrado…además de ser el padre de la niña que tenía ahora en brazos. Qué contradicción ¿verdad?

Shinichi-H-Hattori…-acto seguido y con discreción puso a Kizu detrás de él, pero Heiji se dio cuenta de sus acciones

Heiji-Oye, Kudo ¿Quién es esta niña?

Shinichi-Ella…ella…

Kizu-¡Te he dicho que me llamo Kizu! ¡¿Es que necesitas un audífono?-su pequeña boca fue tapada por las manos de Shinichi

Shinichi-Es…es…¡Es la hija de una prima de Ran!

Heiji-¿En serio?-preguntó sin creerse nada

Shinichi-De verdad

Kizu se liberó del agarre

Kizu-Pero ¿Por qué mientes, tío Shinichi? Mentir está muy mal-decía la niña con tono de regaño haciendo que por la frente del detective del este salieran miles de gotitas de sudor al estar siendo delatado

Shinichi-¡Urusai, Kizu!

Kizu-¿Nande?-preguntó sin entender

Shinichi-¡Urusai mo!

Heiji-Kudo

Shinichi volvió a mirar al detective del oeste sintiendo el peso de la presión sobre sus hombros

Heiji-La niña, Kudo

Shinichi-Hattori…verás…es que…

Kizu-Tu idiotez no deja de asombrarme, Hattori-dijo zafándose de los brazos de su tío y avanzar dos zancadas hacía el moreno-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que tengo un nombre y que es Kizu? ¿No te entra en esa mollera?

Shinichi-¡No! ¡Kizu!

Heiji-Oye, ni…Kizu…tu

¿?-¡KIZU!

Kizu-¡Me van a gastar el nombre!

Miraron hacía otro lado viendo a una mujer con traje de policía, una hermosa mujer con la respiración agitada, con la mano sobre el pecho y sudores por la cara, en señal de haber corrido mucho

Heiji-K-Kazuha…-murmuró mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro-Kazu…

Kizu-¡Okasa!-gritó la niña eufórica mientras se apartaba de los dos detectives y corría feliz a los brazos de su madre bajó la sorprendida mirada del moreno-¡Okasa! ¡Okasa!

Se abalanzó a los brazos de su madre, restregando su rostro sobre su pecho feliz de ver a su querida madre

Kazuha-¡Kizu! ¡¿Por qué te has ido? ¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?

La niña pudo ver la cara de su madre contraído por el enfado, sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas y sus manos temblando

Kizu-Gomen nasai, okasa, pero estaba muy preocupada por ti

Kazuha-…-

Kizu-Saliste de trabajar tan alterada que tuve miedo a que alguien quisiera hacerte daño…gomen por preocuparte, okasa

Kazuha-Mi niña…-dijo abrazándola fuertemente

Heiji-¿Okasa…?

La chica por fin pudo darse cuenta de que en ese lugar no estaban solamente Shinichi y su hija, sino había un tercer personaje, levantó la mirada atemorizada por intuir de quien se trataba…y lo vio

Heiji-Kazuha…

Los dos se miraron sorprendidos, hasta que finalmente Shinichi decidió tomar posición

Shinichi-Creo…que hay que hablar

Heiji-Y mucho…

Al cabo de unas horas, Kazuha se encontraba sentada en un banco del parque, con su pequeña hija entre sus brazos, mirando hacía el suelo con aire preocupado y distraído

Kizu solo se dejaba abrazar por su madre, no se atrevía a preguntar que es lo que pasaba. Le daba miedo decir alguna imprudencia y empeorar lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo.

Heiji se encontraba apoyado en la pared, frente a Kazuha y a Kizu, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada en el suelo, perdido en el hilo de sus pensamientos. No se atrevía a empezar a preguntar, no al menos, con la niña delante.

Ran-Kazuha…-la llamó abriendo la puerta llevando consigo una bandeja con dos cafés, detrás de ella se encontraba Shinichi con expresión seria

Kazuha-Ran…-murmuró levantándose de su asiento, aun con la niña en brazos

Shinichi-Es hora de hablar las cosas, Kazuha-dijo serio

Kazuha asintió con resignación y pesadez

Kazuha-Ran…por favor, llévate a Kizu fuera-dijo tendiendo a la niña

Ran-Esta bien…

Kizu-¿No puedo quedarme contigo?-preguntó mirando a su madre

Kazuha-Lo siento, mi niña, pero esta vez mamá tiene hacerlo sola

Kizu entristeció la mirada

Kizu-Si quieres que vuelva, avísame ¿vale…?-le dijo pasando su pequeña manita por la mejilla de Kazuha

Kazuha dejó asomar unas lágrimas y asintió. Poco conforme con esto Kizu se fue a los brazos de Ran y está la acomodó y se la llevó. Kizu recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ran mirando a su madre mientras se alejaba.

Kizu-Hasta luego, okasa-murmuró la niña despidiéndose con la mano

Una vez que no se oyeron los pasos de la Mouri alejarse Kazuha volvió a tomar asiento y alzó la mirada hacía Heiji, quien también estaba mirándola a ella

Heiji-Estas tardando en darme una explicación

Kazuha-No tengo porque darte ninguna

Heiji-¿Quién es esa niña?

Kazuha-¿Aun no te has enterado? Es mi hija

Heiji tragó saliva

Heiji-No llevas alianza de matrimonio…no estás casada

Kazuha-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que tenga una hija? Puedo haberla tenido con alguien con quien no me he casado pero que es mi pareja ¿no crees?

Heiji-Lo dudo…esa niña…tiene seis años ¿no?

Kazuha-Si ¿Qué pasa?

Heiji-Eso quiere decir que la tuviste con 18 o 19 años

Kazuha-¿A dónde…quieres ir…a parar?

Heiji-Kazuha…hace seis años, tú y yo…

Kazuha bajó la cabeza

Heiji-Kazuha…dime la verdad, por favor…esa niña…¿es mía?

Kazuha se puso rígida

Heiji-¿Kizu es mi hija?

Kazuha-¡NO!-grito levantándose-¡No! ¡No! ¡No lo es! ¡Kizu no es nada tuyo!

Shinichi-¡Kazuha! ¡Tranquila!-dijo sujetándola por los hombros

Heiji-¿Fue por Kizu? ¿Fue por ella por lo que me dejaste?

Kazuha-Eso quedó atrás, Heiji

Heiji-Necesito saber, Kazuha

Kazuha-No necesitas ninguna, has podido vivir bien durante todo este tiempo, no es necesario que sepas nada…así que mejor vete

Heiji-Pero…Kizu…

Kazuha-No hace falta que te preocupes, estoy muy feliz viviendo con mi niña y no le falta de nada

El chico suspiró algo nervioso

Heiji-Quiero darle mi apellido…

Kazuha-¡¿QUÉ QUE? ¡NI HABLAR! ¡JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES!-gritó perdiendo el control-¡No dejaré que con eso me arrebates a Kizu!

Shinichi-¡Kazuha! ¡No pierdas el control! ¡Kizu puede estar oyéndote ahora!

Kazuha dejó de forcejear y empezó a respirar agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido en el ataque de histeria. Solo el imaginarse sin su pequeña. Sin su querida hija. No podía permitirlo. No podía dejar que se la quitase.

Heiji-Kazuha…¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dejaste que te apoyará?

Kazuha-Urusai…

Heiji-No iba a reprocharte nada si querías quedarte a la niña, de hecho…

Kazuha-¡No digas nada!

Heiji-Kazu…

Kazuha-¡te pido disculpas por haber actuado a tus espaldas! ¡Lo siento ¿vale? ¡Pero quiero que te alejes! ¡Aléjate de mí y de mi hija! ¡Déjanos seguir con nuestras vidas!

Heiji-No puedo hacer eso, Kazu, esa niña también es mía

Kazuha-¡Te he dicho que no es nada tuyo!

Heiji-Es obvio que lo es, tiene mi carácter y mi piel

Kazuha-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

Heiji-¿Prefieres que recurra a una prueba de paternidad?

Kazuha quedó a cuadros cuando dijo eso

Kazuha-No serás capaz

Heiji-Si te pone tan nerviosa que haga la prueba eso verifica que Kizu es hija mía ¿verdad?

Kazuha-¡No voy a hacerle pasar ese mal trago a Kizu por un capricho tuyo que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza!

Heiji-Deja de negarlo, Kazuha…si sospecho que soy el padre tengo todo el derecho del mundo a realizar la prueba

Kazuha-¡Déjame! ¡Olvídate de que me has visto! ¡Olvídate de Kazuha y de Kizu Toyama!

Heiji-Pídeme lo que quieras, Kazu, pero no que me aleje de ti y de mi hija

Kazuha-Tsk…¡Shinichi!

Shinichi-No puedo ayudarte en esta situación, Kazuha, Heiji tiene derecho a reclamar a Kizu como su hija

Kazuha palideció pasando por su cabeza miles y miles de imágenes de jueces, juzgados y abogados para disputarse la custodia de la niña…ella siempre había sido una buena madre y siempre cuidó y educó con propiedad a su hija pero…Heiji era un partido mejor para Kizu, el poseía bienes económicos importantes para que Kizu pudiera recibir la mejor educación posible.

Kazuha-No…por favor, no…-murmuraba llorando y derrumbándose en el suelo-…te lo ruego…no me la quites…a ella no…a mi niña no…

Heiji caminó hacia su lado y se arrodilló acariciando la cabeza de Kazuha

Heiji-No tengo ninguna intención de quitártela, Kazu

Kazuha-¿Eh…?

Heiji-Pero no quiero que me niegues el derecho de ser su padre…déjame criar a Kizu contigo

Kazuha-No…no…

Heiji-No te digo que te cases conmigo-dijo con aire desilusionado-…solo…que me dejes ser su padre

Kazuha-Heiji…

Heiji-Poniendo de nuestra parte, Kizu podrá crecer en una familia completa…no le niegues eso, Kazu

Kazuha empezó a llorar más fuerte

Kazuha-No puedo…¿Qué le voy a decir…?

Heiji-Se lo diremos juntos…a mi pequeña fiera

Kazuha-No…por favor…aun no…

Heiji-¿Por qué?

Kazuha-Es demasiado pronto…

El chico meditó unos instantes

Heiji-Te propongo algo, Kazu

Kazuha alzo la mirada

Heiji-Tú y Kizu vendréis a vivir conmigo a mi mansión, te pilla más cerca del trabajo y Kizu podrá asistir a una buena escuela, y además podrá ir acostumbrándose a mí y en el momento indicado, decirle que soy su padre

Kazuha-¡¿Qué? ¡No!

Heiji-Kazu…hazlo por Kizu…

Kazuha-Hmmm

Heiji-Ella merece tener una familia ¿no crees?

Kazuha se debatió internamente, Heiji le estaba ofreciendo compartir la custodia de Kizu de forma pacifica, su niña podría vivir mejor que cualquier niño de su edad y tener un padre…

Kizu-Okasa…

Kazuha levantó rápidamente la mirada al escuchar la dulce vocecita de su niña, se secó las lágrimas y la miró, asomando su cabecita por la puerta

Kizu-Sé que me dijiste que te dejará pero no pude evitar preocuparme y…¡Okasa! ¡Estas llorando!-exclamó alarmada corriendo hacia su madre-¡¿Qué ha pasado?

Kazuha miró a su hija con las lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas, no pudo evitarlo y la abrazó con fuerza

Kazuha-Todo está bien, mi niña…no pasa nada

Kizu sorprendida correspondió al abrazo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su madre, sintiéndose mas cómoda que en el de Ran, mas querida. Abrió los ojos y vio a Heiji mirándola con una mezcla de sentimientos reflejados en sus ojos. La miraba como un ciego que veía por primera vez la luz del sol. Una mezcla de ternura y adoración. No le gustaba nada esa mirada ¿A que venían esas confianzas? Fastidiaba a su madre, la hacia llorar y ahora la miraba así ¿Quién se creía ese tipo? Le dirigió una mirada asesina mientras se aferraba a su madre queriendo protegerla de las garras del moreno

Heiji la miró sorprendido

Esto no iba a ser nada fácil

CONTINUARÁ

Y después del siglo y la madre conseguí actualizar el cáp

Y ANDA QUE ME HA COSTADO

Tengo muchos fics atrasados desde hace mucho pero la inspiración se me muere con facilidad

Tengo pensado los finales y algunas escenas pero el relleno no

Blanco

Y me revienta mucho

Y por eso les pido disculpas

Tarde mucho en actualizar

Espero que sepan perdonarme

Un Saludo

Chao Ling-Yin


	4. Caos, noticia y¿ataques?

**CÁP 4-Caos y Noticia y…¿ataques?**

Kazuha-No se que hacer-murmuraba mientras se preparaba un café en la maquina de la sala de descanso

Ran-Estas preocupada por la proposición que te ha hecho Hattori ¿verdad?

Kazuha-Si-dijo pasándose una mano por su cabello-No sé que hacer, por un lado no quiero por el simple hecho de tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo que él pero por otro lado, Kizu crecería en un ambiente adecuado para ella

Ran-Eso es cierto

Kazuha-Pero también tengo miedo de que si no acepto Heiji me la quitará

Ran-¿Crees a Hattori tan retorcido como para hacer eso?

Kazuha-No lo sé, Ran, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme

Ran miró la cara de preocupación de su amiga y decidió cambiar de tema para hacerla evadirse un poco

Ran-Y dime, Kazuha ¿Dónde está Kizu? La comisaría está muy silenciosa

Kazuha-Con la señora Samantha, prefiero que por el momento no vea a Heiji

Ran-¿Por qué?

Kazuha-Porque conozco a Heiji y se que va a estar hablando conmigo con respecto a la niña y no quiero que Kizu escuche nuestras conversaciones

Ran-Entiendo…

Kazuha-Te envidio mucho, Ran

Ran-¿Eh? ¿A mi?

Kazuha-Si…estuviste desde niña enamorada de Shinichi, ahora estas felizmente casada y tienes un precioso hijo

Ran-Esto…si, estoy muy feliz viviendo al lado de Shinichi y criando juntos a Conan no me puedo quejar…

Kazuha-te veo a ti y veo el futuro que podríamos haber creado Heiji y yo con Kizu en otras circunstancias

Ran-Kazuha…

En otra parte se encontraba la pequeña Kizu desparramada en el sofá de la casa de su canguro mientras ésta estaba en la cocina preparando dulces para la niña

Samantha-¡Kizu-chan! ¡¿Te gustan las crepes?

Kizu-¡Si! ¡Con chocolate con leche fundido y nata!

Samantha-Te tengo muy mal criada, Kizu-chan, mas vale que no le digas nada a tu madre de que te alimento así

Kizu-Es un secreto que pienso mantener

Samantha-Lo que me apena es que tú te aburres mucho aquí

Kizu-¡Que va!

Samantha-Cuando estas aquí estas todo el tiempo frente a la televisión o estas dibujando unos monstruos

Kizu-¡No son monstruos! ¡Son Digimon!

Samantha-¿Por qué no quedas con tu amiguito? El hijo de tu tía Ran

Kizu-Me encantaría pero ya le he llamado y no me coge el teléfono, debe de haber salido con el tío Shinichi o con su obasan

Samantha-¿Y no tienes mas amigos?

Kizu-No, solo tengo a Conan

Samantha-¿Y eso porque?

Kizu-Porque son tontos además de unos envidiosos

Samantha-Bueno, bueno-dijo sirviendo las crepes-las cosas cambiaran a su debido tiempo, mi pequeña

Kizu-Samantha-san, ya sabe que la paciencia es una virtud…¡que yo no poseo!-dijo mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de la crepe y lo saboreaba con gusto

Samantha-Eres muy niña, Kizu-chan, y en el mundo hay personas de toda clase, seguro que en el futuro te encontraras con alguien que se parezca a ti

Kizu-A mi me da igual, me basto con Conan

Samantha-te noto hoy especialmente molesta, Kizu-chan ¿Te ha pasado?

Kizu-Nada

Samantha-¿Estas molesta porque tu madre no te ha llevado con ella al trabajo? Creía que no te gustaba

Kizu-Y no me gusta…¡es solo que estoy preocupada porque su jefe pervertido la puede estar rondado mientras hablamos!-dijo jalando la crepe entera a modo de mostrar su frustración-¡Mi Okasa no puede hacer nada sin mi! ¡¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir en el tiempo que yo no había nacido eh?-decía jalándose la otra crepe con coraje

Samantha-Que temperamento tienes…-dijo con una gota en la cabeza viendo como la pequeña comía ferozmente las crepes-Todavía suelo preguntarme cuanto puede llegar a tragar alguien con un cuerpecito tan pequeño-de pronto a la anciana se lo ocurrió algo-Ya sé-dijo dirigiéndose hacia la cocina bajo la curiosa mirada de la niña para luego volver con un obento

Kizu-¿Y eso?

Samantha-Verás, Kizu-chan, es que he estado muy ocupada estos días y necesito ir ha hacer unas compras, y he pensado que para que no te aburras le lleves esto a tu madre y comáis juntas

La pequeña niña se le iluminaron los ojos

Kizu-¡Samantha-san! ¡Arigato!

En la comisaría Kazuha se tomó un descanso después de la ajetreada mañana. Entre el papeleo, un ladrón en el supermercado y un robo en un banco la había dejado matada…y todo en menos de cinco horas.

Ran-Kazuha

Kazuha-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa, Ran?

Ran-Perdona pero es que tengo que irme

Kazuha-¿Y eso?

Ran-Tengo que ir a buscar a Conan, lo he dejado en casa de su abuelo y creo que él tiene que ir a entregar una novela dentro de una hora

Kazuha-¿Y Shinichi?

Ran-Ha ido a encargarse de un caso en Tokio

Kazuha-Entiendo…no te preocupes, sobreviviré sin ti hasta mañana

Ran-En serio, Kazuha, gracias, te lo compensaré

Kazuha-No sufras, la familia es lo primero…-murmuró lo último con melancolía

Ran se fue corriendo en busca de su hijo mientras dejó a Kazuha en el hilo de sus pensamientos

Kazuha-No se si arriesgarme…

Heiji-¿Arriesgarte a que?

Kazuha se levantó de donde estaba de un salto a causa del sobresalto

Kazuha-¡Hattori-san!

Heiji-Por favor, Toyama, necesito que pases por mi despacho, tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto importante

Kazuha siguió a su jefe con la cabeza baja mientras los dos iban por el pasillo bajo la mirada del resto de sus compañeros, hasta ingresar en el despacho

Kazuha-¿Cuál es ese asunto tan importante, Hattori-san?

Heiji-En primer lugar, deja de usar esos términos conmigo, estamos solos, no hay necesidad de que me llames así

Kazuha-Ah…esta bien…Hattori-kun…

Heiji-Kazuha…-dijo con voz de advertencia mientras hinchaba una vena de su frente

Kazuha-Heiji…-dijo con la misma vena hinchada

Heiji-Así mucho mejor-sonrió haciendo que su compañera suspirara con pesadez-Toma asiento, por favor

Kazuha obedeció y se quedó observando el despacho de su ahora jefe. No quedaba nada de las pertenecías de su anterior superior, sino que ahora estaban los títulos universitarios de su actual jefe, titulo de derechos, un diploma de kendo entre otras cosas.

Kazuha-Bien ¿Cuál es el tema?

Heiji-¿Tu cual crees?-dijo tomando asiento

Kazuha-…-

Heiji-No eres tonta, Kazu, sabes a que, o mejor dicho, a quien me refiero

Kazuha-Mi hija

Heiji-Nuestra hija-corrigió él-Hattori Kizu

Kazuha-Toyama Kizu…no esta registrada con tu apellido, Heiji

Heiji cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró

Heiji-¿Ya has pensado en lo que te propuse?

Kazuha-¿Tenemos que hablarlo en el trabajo?

Heiji-Es un asunto de gran importancia además de muy delicado, Kazuha, debemos zanjarlo cuanto antes

Kazuha-Necesito más tiempo…

Heiji-Te he dado lo suficiente, Kazu, no puedes retrasarlo para siempre

Kazuha-No quiero decirle a Kizu…

Heiji-¿…que soy su padre?

Kazuha-baja la mirada-

Heiji-Aunque vivamos juntos no tienes que decirle que soy su padre…no hasta que te sientas preparada

Kazuha-Heiji…yo…

Heiji-Actuaré como su padre que soy…pero no sabrá que lo soy hasta que su madre lo quiera ¿te parece bien?

Kazuha-P-pero…

Heiji-Kazuha…déjame criar a Kizu contigo…déjame cuidaros a las dos-murmuraba al tiempo que se acercaba a la cara de ella

Kazuha-H-Heiji…-decía nerviosa la muchacha a punto de rozar sus labios con los de su jefe

CRASH

Ese fuerte sonido los hizo separarse a ambos sobresaltados

Heiji-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Kazuha-¿Nos atacan?

¿?-¡Maldita, mocosa!

Kizu-¡Calla, cucurucho, que no te escucho!

¿?-¡Pórtate bien, niña!

Kizu-¡No eres nadie para decirme lo que he de hacer!

Kazuha-¿K-Kizu? ¡Heiji!

Heiji sale corriendo del despacho

Lo que encontró Heiji por toda la comisaría era un autentico caos, los papeles por los aires, la impresora imprimiendo sin control, gritos por parte de las mujeres, algunas de las patas de las sillas y mesas destrozadas, una ventana manchada con tinta, y una pared garabateada con dibujos infantiles. Heiji miró el caos a cuadros, sin creerse lo que veía ¿Qué había pasado por ahí? ¿Un tornado? Kazuha también se quedaba mirando el destrozo con asombro

Kazuha-Si…es cosa de Kizu

Los dos vieron como tres policías estaban de puntillas frente a un armario tratando de alcanzar a una personita que se había subido ahí

¿?-Vamos, pequeña, baja de ahí

Kizu-No quiero

¿?-Baja y llamaremos a tu mamá

Kizu-Mi mamá ya debe de estar enterada

¿?-Pórtate bien, niña

Kizu-Y tú sé un buen policía y no molestes

¿?-¡Oye tú eso deberíamos decirlo nosotros!

Kizu-Me quejaré a vuestros superiores

Kazuha-¡Kizu!

Kizu-¡Ah! ¡Okasa!-gritó pegando un salto y colgándose de una lámpara y yendo hacia su madre-¡Okaaasa!-gritaba alegre

Kazuha-¡Kizu! ¡Frena!

Demasiado tarde, la pequeña de kansai se había soltado de su agarre y se aterrizo justo en el pecho de su madre, haciendo que las dos cayeran al suelo por el tremendo impacto recibido

Kazuha-Con semejante bicho viviendo conmigo, enfrentarme a los delincuentes me parece un juego de niños…si es que ya sabia yo que este trabajo iba a ser pan comido

Kizu-¡Okasa! ¡Okasa! ¡Okasa!-decía muy alegre la pequeña

Kazuha-Kizu…

¿?-Toyama-san ¿es su hija?

Kazuha-Esto…si…

¿?-¡¿Qué clase de educación ha recibido?

¿?-Eso no es una niña, es un monstruo

Kazuha-Yo…yo…-apunto de llorar

Kizu-¡Pero…!-se enfureció la chiquilla dispuesta a defender a su madre

Heiji-¡Basta!

¿?-Comisario Hattori

Heiji-No quiero conflictos entre compañeros, pagaré los destrozos que ha causado la hija de Toyama y me haré responsable de todo…no quiero ni cotilleros ni cuchicheos ¿me habéis entendido?

¿?-Si…comisario

Heiji-Eso espero…Toyama, tu y tu hija id a mi despacho

Kazuha obedeció y entró en el despacho

Kizu-Oye, Hattori ¡¿Por qué has intervenido? ¡Puedo cuidar de Okasa muy bien yo solita! ¡Gracias!

De pronto se encontró con la dura mirada de su madre, bajó la mirada avergonzada e intimidada

Kazuha-¡¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?-le regaño a la niña

Kizu-No me querían dejar pasar, les dije que era tu hija y que era tu hora de descanso y que quería almorzar contigo ¡Pero solo me dijeron que diera media vuelta y me volviera con mi madre! ¡Me llamaron mentirosa, Okasa!

Kazuha-¡¿Y Samantha?

Kizu-Se fue ha hacer unas compras, me dijo que viniera a almorzar contigo en tu descanso para que no estuviera sola

Kazuha-Kizu…

Kizu-Es que últimamente estas muy ocupada y no puedo ir a ver a Conan…me siento sola, Okasa

Kazuha-Kizu…lo siento…te he tenido un poco abandonada

Kizu-Okasa…

Heiji-En serio…menudo desastre has organizado

Kizu-Pues menuda comisaría la tuya…incapaces de atrapar a una niña, que vergüenza ¿y son ellos los que protegen a los ciudadanos? Y vaya comisario pervertido que nos han colado

Heiji-¡¿CÓMO DICES?

Kizu-¡LO QUE OYES!

Kazuha-pensando-"De tal palo, tal astilla"

Kizu-Y para empezar ¡¿Por qué narices mi madre estaba contigo? ¡¿Que le estabas haciendo, mendrugo?-gritó lanzándose al pelo del comisario estirándoselo

Kazuha-¡Kizu! ¡Suéltalo!

Kizu-¡No dejaré que le hagas cosas feas a Okasa!

Heiji-¡¿Qué entiendes tu por cosas feas?

Kizu-¡¿Me crees tonta? ¡Violación! ¡Relaciones sexuales!

La sala quedo parada

Heiji-Oye…¿de donde…?

Kazuha-…¿has aprendido esos términos?

Kizu-¡Del tío Shinichi! ¡El caso de las Universitarias (no apto a menores de 15 años)!

Kazuha-pensando-"Shinichi…te voy a matar"

Heiji-pensando-"Kudo me las vas a pagar todas"

Kizu-Bien ¿Qué le hacías a mi Okasa?

Kazuha-No me estaba haciendo nada malo, Kizu, solo…una proposición

Kizu-…-

Heiji-Kazuha…

Kizu-¡¿QUE?-se escandalizo la pequeña-¡¿Qué encima que haces un intento de violación vas y le quieres arrebatar su derecho a una boda?-volviendo a tirarle de los pelos-¡Eres de lo peor, monstruo!

Heiji-¡AY! ¡Me haces daño!

Kizu-¡Te aguantas! ¡Mi Okasa es mía! ¡Mía, mía, mía, mía!

Kazuha-¡No es ese tipo de proposición!

Kizu-¿Ha, no?

Kazuha-No

Kizu-Entonces ¿No puedo matarlo?

Heiji-Pues no

Kazuha-Heiji me ha propuesto algo

Heiji-Y es que viváis vosotras dos conmigo

Silencio

Kizu-¿Qué…?

Kizu poco a poco iba perdiendo el color de su cara

Kazuha-Pues…que Heiji me ha propuesto algo

Heiji-Y es que viváis vosotras dos conmigo-repitieron los dos

Kizu-¿Qué…?

Heiji-Así no avanzamos

Kazuha-Kizu esta en estado de shock

Kizu-Tienes razón en una cosa, Hattori y es que no voy a matarte…¡VOY A MUTILARTE!

La pequeña kendoka se abalanzo con furia a la cara de su padre, importándole bien poco los destrozos que estuviera ocasionando en el despacho

Kizu-¡Me da igual que seas el jefe de mi madre! ¡ESTA NO TE LA PERDONO!

Heiji-¡ME TIENES MANIA!

Kizu-¡NO SABES TU CUANTA!

Kazuha-pensando-"Son tal para cual"

¿Lo de la convivencia dará resultado?

CONTINUARA

Ey, mi record de actualización…jejejejejeje

Va, no me apetece comentar nada que es temprano y aun tengo pereza

Si queréis decir algo, en los review me los podéis mandar, que no muerden

Saludo

Chao Ling-Yin


	5. Sin Límites

**CÁP 5-Sin Límites**

Kizu-Aun puedo entender como es que has terminando accediendo a su proposición, okasa-decía con muy mal humor la pequeña morena mientras metía unos libros dentro de una caja de cartón

Kazuha-Porque es una oportunidad importante para nosotras, hija

Kizu-No me parece justo, vamos a meternos en la casa de un pervertido degenerado

Kazuha-¿Se puede saber que clase de películas te lleva ver Shinichi?

Kizu-No lo quieras saber-sonrió de forma maléfica-Pero no me cambies de tema, okasa ¿Por qué tiene que ser con ese tipo?

Kazuha-Porque es un viejo conocido del pasado…

Kizu-No puede ser solo un conocido, sino le habrías dicho rotundamente que no

Kazuha-Nos criamos juntos, fuimos a los mismos colegios y nos conocemos desde que nacimos. Su padre y el mío, es decir, tu abuelo, se conocieron de pequeños.

Kizu abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sabia que no podía ser solamente un conocido. Ellos se conocían desde antes de nacer.

Kizu-Aunque seáis conocidos, no me fío de él-dijo cerrando la caja de cartón mientras observaba como su madre estaba rellenando unas cosas para los muebles

Kazuha-No tenemos más opción, Kizu

Kizu-¿Y eso porque? Hemos vivido bien hasta que ese tipo apareció, no se lo que ha hecho para cambiar nuestra situación

Kazuha la verdad estaba sorprendida por la agudeza y la inteligencia de su hija ¿Cómo una niña de tan solo 6 años era capaz de decir y entender el significado de todas las palabras y frases que empleaba? Podría ser la influencia de Shinichi o también porque la sangre de uno de los mejores detectives corre por sus venas

Kazuha-pensando-"Aunque claro, el padre de Heiji y el mío también fueron grandes policías, algo de eso también tiene que ver"

Kizu-¡Okasa!

Kazuha-Perdona, Kizu ¿Qué me decías?

Kizu-Te preguntaba el porque ese tipo ha hecho que nuestras vidas tengan que estar patas arriba como lo están-dijo señalando la habitación, dando a entender que se refería al desorden que esta provocado por la mudanza a la mansión Hattori

Kazuha-Simplemente es necesario, Kizu

Kizu-¿Es por dinero?

Kazuha-Kizu, creo que es mejor que salgas a jugar, ya me ocupo yo del resto

Kizu-Pero, Okasa…

Kazuha-Kizu, por favor, no quiero discutir

Kizu se quedó callada. La verdad es que el ambiente se estaba poniendo muy tenso y eso no le gustaba.

Kizu-Me voy a jugar con Conan y cuando regrese me despediré de Samantha-san-anunció haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación

Kazuha-Yo soy la primera que no quiere que nos vayamos…-murmuró hundiendo la cabeza en una ropa de bebé que empleaba cuando su hija acababa de nacer-Mi mundo solo esta basado en ti y en mi, Kizu…yo tampoco entiendo el porque ha tenido que aparecer

Kizu caminaba por las calles con la mirada baja, pensando en su madre.

Kizu-Estábamos bien ¿Por qué tiene que pasarnos ahora esto?-suspiro mirando al cielo con aire entristecido-¿Las cosas serían distintas si otosan estuviera con nosotras?

Kizu volvió a bajar la mirada. No sabía quien era su padre. Tampoco estaba interesada en él. Pero sentía siempre cierta envidia cuando veía a sus compañeros de clase o a su amigo Conan con sus padres. Ella era muy feliz con su madre pero a veces extrañaba una figura paterna, solía decirse a si misma que no era mas que un encaprichamiento de ella por no tener algo que los demás si tienen. Lo mas cercano que tenía a un padre era a su tío Shinichi.

Kizu-Pero él esta casado con la tía Ran y es el padre de Conan

¿?-¡Kizu!-la llamaron desde la lejanía

La pequeña morena se giró un poco perdida, no sabiendo si de verdad era a ella a quien llamaban. Al hacerlo vio que se trataba de Ran que estaba haciendo unas compras.

Ran-Hola, Kizu

La niña sonrió alegremente

Kizu-¡Ohayo gozaimasu, tía Ran!-no sabia como pero su tía siempre lograba animarla aun estando muy triste con tan solo su presencia-¿De compras?

Ran-Si, hoy tengo pensando hacerle una rica cena a Shinichi para celebrar que ha resuelto un caso

Kizu-Eso no esta bien, tía Ran, el tío Shinichi siempre esta metido en muchos casos y celebrarais cada caso que consigue resolver se pondrá muy gordo e hinchado y la gente se meterá con él y con Conan por tener un padre gordinflón. En vez el detective del este le llamaran el detective gordo

Ran-¿Es tu forma de pedirme que te lleve a casa para jugar con Conan?

Kizu hizo un disimulado puchero fastidiado al verse descubierta

Kizu-Yo no he dicho eso, solo he dicho que me preocupa que el tía Shinichi eche a perder su buena imagen por querer celebrar cada caso que consigue resolver

Ran-Entonces ¿no tienes interés en ir a ver a mi hijo?-sonrió divertida

Kizu-¡Tampoco he dicho eso!

Ran-Pues ¿te quedas por aquí o me acompañas?

Kizu hizo de nuevo el puchero, sabia que su tía se estaba metiendo con ella porque la conocía demasiado bien. No sabia que decirle para mantener alto su orgullo. Entonces una pequeña idea paso por su cabecita.

Kizu-¡Te ayudaré a llevar las bolsas de la compra!-dijo apresuradamente mientras le arrebataba un par de bolsas a Ran y poniéndose en marcha

Ran rió discretamente, fue una buena jugada pero demasiado obvia pero decidió dejarlo estar. Ya había chinchado bastante a la pobre criatura.

Mientras tanto Kazuha seguía trabajando guardando sus objetos personales y los de su hija en cajas, el camión pasaría a por ellas para llevarlas a la mansión Hattori mañana por la mañana.

Pero ahora Kazuha estaba dudando si había tomado la mejor decisión. Estaba claro que gracias a las influencias y a los bienes de Heiji su hija iba a tener una mejor vida que cualquier otro niño y a recibir la mejor educación. Pero ¿era correcto lo que estaba haciendo? Es cierto que fue injusta al no decirle a Heiji que tenía una hija, pero tampoco comprendía ese afán de querer criarla con ella ¿era solo una treta para volver a jugar con ella? ¿Estaba usando a su hija como excusa para volver a tenerla cerca?

Conocía a Heiji desde que nacieron y no creía que fuera tan retorcido como para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Pero estaba dudando. Ella pudo ver como Heiji la había traicionado de forma vil y cruel. Así que ya no sabía que pensar.

Pero ¿negarle a Kizu el poder tener por fin un padre? Ella nunca dijo quererlo o necesitarlo, al fin y al cabo, ella siempre prefirió una figura materna, pero ella podía imaginarse que el corazón de su pequeña tambaleaba cuando ve a Conan jugar con su padre. Kizu muchas veces se queda sola porque ella tenía que trabajar y Samantha ya era demasiado mayor para jugar con una niña tan revoltosa como lo era Kizu. Y no siempre podía estar con Conan. Además de su carácter fuerte y solitario. Si alguien preguntara que animal encajaría con la descripción con su hija era sin duda un lobo. Fuerte, valiente, inteligente, atrevida, arrogante y orgullosa.

Justo como Heiji Hattori…su padre.

Pero al igual que su madre, ella era una persona sensible con un gran deseo de cariño pero dada su cabezonería la oculta.

Kazuha-¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto o estaré cometiendo la mayor locura de mi vida?

Suspiró volviendo a concentrarse en sus cosas. Heiji decía querer criar a Kizu con ella. Pero desde luego los cambios vas a ser duros y mas la convivencia. Bastante había con la tensión entre ella y Heiji como para que Kizu también tuviera la guerra declarada con él.

Parecía detestarle

Y no parecía la típica pataleta de una niña la cual no quiere que su madre este con hombres, porque ella ya había "intentado" salir con otros hombres y Kizu nunca se opuso a ninguno. Claro que cuando los rechazaba y se ponían pesado Kizu se ponía echa una furia y se liaba a darles con el bokuto.

Si este iba a ser el comienzo de la relación entre padre e hija no querría verla cuando Kizu cumpliera los quince.

De pronto suena el teléfono móvil

Es Shinichi

Kazuha-Hola, Shinichi ¿Qué pasa?...si la he mandado fuera, dijo que iba a jugar con Conan…¡¿Cómo?

En la mansión Kudo

Kizu-¿Pero que diantres…?-se preguntaba la morena mirando anonadada como el detective del oeste estaba tomando un té tranquilamente con su tío Shinichi-¡¿QUÉ NARICES HACES TU AQUÍ?

Heiji-Yo también me alegro de verte, Kizu-le saludo sonriendo el moreno, alegrándose de ver a la muchachita de la coletas

Kizu-¡Para ti soy Toyama!-se enfureció la pequeña enrojecida

Heiji-Quedaría raro que un adulto como yo llamara por el apellido a una niña de tu edad…te tendría que llamar Kizu-chan y a tu madre Toyama-san

Kizu-¡Pues no! ¡A mi Toyama-san y a mi okasa Toyama-sama!

Heiji-Eso sería si tu madre fuera mi superiora, pequeña-decía el moreno con una vena hinchada igual que la de coletas

Kizu-¡Vete al infierno!-soltó ella mosqueada mientras que Shinichi estaba hablando con Kazuha por teléfono sabiendo que se iba a lía la cosa

Ran-Emmm…Kizu creo que no deberías…

Heiji-No deberías tratar así al que va a ser tu anfitrión, Kizu

Kizu-Yo no te pedí nada, y okasa tampoco, la pusiste entre la espada y la pared y se que ella no esta conforme con esto aunque haya aceptado tu proposición pero te puedo asegura que haré que tu vida sea un desastre

Heiji-¿Tu? Soy uno de los mejores detectives de Japón, jovencita, puedo anticiparme a tus movimientos

Kizu-Soy una chica lista, puedo apañármelas

Heiji-Pues aunque digas que seas lista no lo demuestras, te comportas como una niña malcriada y arrogante que cree saber del mundo-decía ya mosqueándose

Kizu-Tu te callas, no eres nadie para juzgarme y lo único que quiero es vivir con mi okasa y tu-dijo señalándole- ¡No apareces en esta ecuación!

Ran-¡Kizu! ¡Heiji! ¡Dejadlo los dos!

Heiji-Pues lo quieras o no, vais a vivir las dos conmigo y mientras vivas en mi casa acataras las normas.

Kizu-¿Y porque tendría que hacerlo?

Heiji-Porque si no lo haces, dejaras claro que Kazuha no ha sido una buena madre porque no ha sabido enseñarte modales

Kizu-¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso de ella! ¡Ella es una buena madre!

Heiji-¡Pues demuéstralo! ¡Deja de comportarte como una soberbia y una sobrada!

Shinichi-….-

Kizu-¡A mi madre no la insulta nadie! ¡Y mucho menos alguien como tú! ¡¿Y quien te crees que eres para mandarme? ¡Tú no eres mi padre!

Se produjo un silencio en la sala luego de haber dicho esa última frase. Heiji sintió una gran herida en su pecho, sangrante y dolorosa. Ni el mas afilado de los cuchillos podía hacer que su pecho le doliera como lo había hecho las palabras de la niña morena

Heiji-Puede ser…¡pero si quiere causarle molestias a tu madre halla tu! ¡Las puertas de mi hogar no se cerraran a vosotras! ¡Patalea y chilla cuanto quieras, llora y berrea si te apetece! ¡A mi no me va a afectar en nada pero ¿Puedes decir lo mismo de tu madre?

Kizu-¿Eh?-decía sorprendida por la rudeza y la agresividad con las que el detective empleaba las palabras

Heiji-Tu madre se sacrifica por ti y hace todo lo que esta en su mano para criarte y educarte como es debido pero tus arrebatos no paran de causarle molestias

Shinichi-¡Eh, Hattori!

Heiji-¿Sabes la edad que tiene tu madre? Ahora mismo tendría que haber acabado sus estudios universitarios y estar trabajando en lo que realmente le gusta…pero renunció a todo eso por ti…te eligió a ti antes que a nada ¿y es así como se lo pagas?

Kizu quedó callada. Por primera vez no sabía como responder a eso. ¿Y porque? Porque el detective tenía razón, sus mosqueos solo estaba dando quebraderos de cabeza su madre.

Ran-Kizu…

Kizu bajó la cabeza derrotada, y avergonzada de haber perdido esa batalla. De pronto, sintió una mano posarse sobre su cabeza y acariciándosela, elevó la mirada encontrándose con los preciosos ojos verdes del detective del oeste.

Heiji-Al contrario que tu, yo no deseo haceros ningún mal ni a ti ni a tu madre. Ella es una persona muy importante para mi. Y tu como su hija también lo eres. Quiero cuidaros a las dos.

Kizu-Nosotras…no…te…necesitamos…-decía sin saber pronunciarlas con su habitual seguridad, los ojos del detective estaban llenos de sentimientos, dulzura, dolor, tristeza, ilusión y amor. No era capaz de comprender el porque la miraba de esa manera, solo su madre la solía mirar de esa forma algunas veces.

Heiji-Ya lo creo…las dos me necesitáis…mas de lo que tu crees

Heiji quería en ese momento abrazar a la pequeña. Era su hija. Era su niña. Quería estrecharla en sus brazos. Decirle que la quería. Que la cuidaría junto a su madre, a la que siempre había amado. Que lo perdonara por no haber estado con ella cuando había nacido, cuando aprendió a hablar y a andar o cuando empezó el colegio.

Se había perdido mucho

Demasiado

Quería ahora poder verla crecer a partir de ahora. Vivir con Kazuha y criarla juntos. Ver como se equivoca y aprende de sus errores, verla en sus campeonatos de kendo o llevarla al colegio.

Quería que lo viera como lo que era, quería que le dijera "papá"

¿?-¿Kizu?

La gente miró a lo largo del pasillo en donde se encontraba un niño de la edad de Kizu con un balón de futbol y el pelo oscuro, con unos ojos azules.

Kizu-Conan…

Conan-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, coletitas-decía alegre el niño mientras se acercaba a la niña-Veo que ya has conocido al detective Hattori

Kizu-Ern…si…si, lo conozco…-se da cuenta de algo-¡No me llames coletitas!

Conan-¿Por qué no? Siempre tienes el pelo recogido en dos coletas

Kizu-¡Da igual! ¡No me llames así!

Conan-Te llamare como yo quiera

Kizu-¡Yo te mato, Kudo! ¡Espera que te atrape!-gritaba la muchachita corriendo tras el heredero de los Kudo mientras este huía hacia el jardín riéndose de su amiga

Heiji-Igualito que su padre-dijo mirando al detective del este

Shinichi-Es parte de su encanto-mira a Heiji-¿Estas bien?

Heiji-Si…la verdad, mejor que nunca

Ran-¿No crees que te has pasado un poco con la pobre Kizu?

Heiji-Nah, alguien tiene que enseñarle disciplina y Kazuha es demasiado blanda para eso, así que como el padre de Kizu yo tomaré las riendas de eso

Shinichi-Pero lo que ha dicho Kizu…

Heiji-No pasa nada, Kudo…porque he visto algo

Ran-¿El que?

Heiji-Sus ojos me decían cosas que su lengua no contaba

En el jardín

Kizu-¡Espera!

Conan-¡No espero!

Kizu-¡No corras, Conan! ¡Solo quiero retorcerte el pescuezo!

De pronto el hijo del detective del este se detuvo en seco haciendo que su amiga lo hiciera también, sorprendida por la acción repentina del niño de ojos azules.

Conan-Bueno, ya estamos a solas y nadie nos oye ¿quieres contarme lo que pasa?

Kizu-¿Qué?

Conan-No te hagas la despistada, he podido ver lo nerviosa que estabas ante la presencia de Hattori y para que tu te pongas nerviosa debe de suceder algo gordo

Kizu miró al suelo dudosa

Conan-Kizu, soy tu mejor amigo, ya sabes que no me gusta que me ocultes cosas que sé que no te están haciendo bien-decía con seriedad la muchacho

Kizu-Conan…necesito tu ayuda…-decía la muchacha levantando la mirada con la misma seriedad que su amigo

Conan-Como siempre, Kizu…sin límites

**Continuara **

Perdón por la tardanza pero ya sabéis que mi inspiración se muere rápidamente y tardo en subir los fics

PERO NINGUNO ESTA ABANDONADO

Bueno, quizá el fic de Kaito y Aoko pero mas bien es que no tengo ninguna idea de cómo continuarlo, aunque quizá haga otro de esa pareja

Para los que han leído "entre amor y verdad", si, esta Kizu es la misma que sale en el final de ese fic junto con Conan ^^

Bueno, saludos a todos y tratare de actualizar lo antes posible

Saludos cordiales

Chao Ling-Yin


	6. El peligroso juego del escondite

_**Cap5-EL PELIGROSO JUEGO DEL ESCONDITE**_

Observar. Era todo lo que hacia. Solo observar. Y que feliz se sentía de hacerlo. Hacía un rato que Kazuha se había ido para recoger las últimas cosas que le quedaban en su piso. Los de la mudanza ya habían llegado y estaban colocando las cosas de las chicas en sus respectivos cuartos. La verdad es que habían pasado una gran polémica debido a la insistencia de la niña morena de dormir con su madre, pero finalmente accedió sabiendo que su cuarto estaba justo al lado del de ella. El no quería ayudar en la mudanza hasta que Kazuha volviera, quería hacerlo junto a ella y así poder pasar un tiempo con ella.

Mientras tanto se entretenía mirando la tierna imagen que tenia en el jardín.

Su hija estaba en el jardín jugando a la pelota con el hijo de los Kudo, Conan, ella reía a carcajada limpia, disfrutando del simple juego junto a su mejor amigo. Conan dijo que quería ir a la casa a conocerla y poder estar un rato con Kizu y la verdad el niño ayudaba mucho a la niña morena. Pocas veces Heiji la había visto reírse.

Conan-Ey ¡Hattori-san!-llamó el niño sonriente y algo sudoroso por la carrera con su amiga-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

Heiji sonrió encantado ¿poder jugar un rato con su hija? Estaría encantado. Pero no pudo evitar apreciar el ceño fruncido de Kizu y la mirada matadora que le lanzaba. Dándole a entender claramente que no quería que se uniera a ellos.

Kizu-Es mejor que no, Conan, los juegos son solo para los niños, los adultos no pintan nada en ellos-decía la niña con la voz envenenada

Conan-Pues mi padre siempre juega con nosotros cuando tiene un rato libre

Kizu-Tu padre es tu padre…

Conan-Venga, Kizu, deja que Hattori-san venga con nosotros seguro que los tres nos divertimos juntos-decía el niño guiñándole el ojo a su amiga, quien en seguida capto la indirecta

Kizu-Si…-sonrió maquiavélicamente al igual que su amigo-Tienes razón ¿Por qué no? Será divertido

Kizu sonrió de forma afirmativa, esa fue la señal para que al joven padre fue a unirse a los dos niños.

Heiji resistió el impulso de abrazar a su hija, por fin le estaba dando una oportunidad para poder pasar tiempo con ella. No era buena idea que ahora le diera esas muestras de cariño. Era mejor esperar a que se acostumbrara a todos los cambios que tenía que enfrentarse

Heiji-¿A que queréis jugar, niños?

Conan y Kizu se miraron entre ellos sonriendo cómplices, luego miraron al detective del oeste

Conan/Kizu-¡A policías y ladrones!

Heiji-Vaya, yo también jugaba a eso con Kazuha de pequeño, aunque una vez nos quedamos esposados con…-Heiji tuvo que guardar silencio al ver que la mirada de la morena que iba poniendo cada vez mas y mas diabólica. Esta vez, Conan decidió intervenir antes de que una avalancha de gritos cayera sobre el tranquilo barrio.

Conan-¡Hattori-san! ¡Tú serás el ladrón! ¡Y Kizu y yo los policías!

Heiji-¿Por qué yo el ladrón?

Conan-Porque eres un adulto, siendo policía y uno de nosotros los ladrones no te costaría nada atraparnos, además de esa forma tu compañero no se movería nada de nada, y así no es divertido

Heiji-Si, tienes razón

Conan-La situación es esta…

Kizu-¡Eres un peligroso ladrón de joyas que a su vez es miembro de una mafia que se dedica al contrabando de drogas, armas y a vender chicas además de usarlas en su propio beneficio! ¡Y nosotros somos los más grandes detectives de Japón! ¡¿Qué digo? ¡Del mundo entero! ¡El detective Kudo Conan! ¡!Y su compañera, la detective Toyama Kizu! ¡Del departamento de homicidios! ¡Y te hemos descubierto robando una joyería de gran importancia tras haber asesinado a su dueño y estamos en plena persecución en la gran ciudad!-decía rápido y con energía mientras unas llamas aparecían a su alrededor y en sus ojos, jadeó para recuperar el aire perdido mientras que Heiji y Conan la miraban con cara de haba

Conan-Lo que ha dicho ella…-dijo Conan sin atreverse a contradecirla

Heiji-Ya veo…-pensando-"Definitivamente no dejaré que vuelva a ir con Kudo por ahí"

Conan-Bien, las reglas son estas, la persecución tendrá lugar en la mansión y en el jardín, el que salga de ella quedará eliminado del juego que habrá que volver a empezar. En alguna de las salas o algún rincón del jardín hay un pequeño muñeco Teru-terubozu*, que sirve para que el ladrón se salve. La única forma de que el juego concluya sin haber encontrado al Teru-terubozu es que o el ladrón sea atrapado o los detectives desistan en la persecución

Kizu-Eso no ocurrirá ¡Ganaremos!-decía muy convencida

Heiji-Estoy de acuerdo pero ¿Cómo empezamos? ¿Me pongo a correr ya?

Conan-No, para hacer esto más emocionante, nosotros te daremos una ventaja de 15 segundos y luego iremos a por ti

Heiji-Esta bien

Conan-El juego empieza ¡Ya!

Heiji quedó un poco aturdido pero en seguida reaccionó y se fue corriendo a esconderse y a tratar de encontrar el Teru-terubozu mientras que los niños quedaron atrás con una sonrisa en su rostro

Conan-¿Conseguiste hacer lo que te pedí?

Kizu-Si, he explorado hasta el último rincón de la casa

Conan-Bien, para nosotros el juego ha empezado ¿Quién caerá y quien ganará? Estará por verse. El mejor detective del oeste contra los herederos de la sangre de los mas grandes policías y detectives de Japón

Kizu-Todo un reto

Los dos niños esperaron los quince segundos acordados para después introducirse dentro de la casa y realizar los trucos que tenían ocultos

Mientras tanto el detective del oeste se encontraba recorriendo el salón esperando encontrar al muñeco que los niños habían escondido. Solo eran un par de críos de primaria, no sería difícil encontrar al muñeco.

Heiji-¿Mmm?-se extraño al ver un hilo de caña de pescar que iba desde una puerta a otra-¿Y esto que es?-tiró de la cuerda para de pronto encontrarse con un borrador de pizarra cayendo directamente en su cara-¡¿Qué? ¿Pero que narices…?-de pronto se tropieza con una cuerda de saltar atada desde una pata de la mesa hasta una lámpara ¿todo esto estaba preparado?

-_Jujuju, has caído Hattori-_se oyó una voz por toda la sala

Heiji-¿Conan-kun?-murmuró Heiji al reconocerle-¿Dónde estas?

Conan-_Estoy en la base secreta de operaciones de la policía_ (la buhardilla)

Heiji-¿Cómo es que te puedo oír?

Conan-_Es gracias a un mini-equipo de espionaje que ha hecho Agasa-sensei para Kizu y para mí _

Heiji-¿Equipo de espionaje? ¿Y para que diantres queréis eso?

Conan-_Precisamente para este tipo de situaciones, ahora mismo la casa esta llena de trampas como has podido comprobar y yo te estoy escuchando a través de unos micrófonos y cámaras ocultas_

Heiji-¡Eh! ¡¿Trampas? ¡¿Qué clase de juego es este?

Conan_-¿Crees que nos conformaríamos con el tradicional juego del escondite? Así es mucho mas divertido_

Heiji-Lo será para ti

Conan-_Por eso es divertido_

Heiji-¡Entonces se acabó! ¡No quiero jugar con vosotros!

Conan-_¡Oh! ¿En serio?_

De pronto la puerta corrediza se abre y Heiji se encuentra cara a cara con Kizu, que llevaba unas esposas en una mano y una cachiporra en la otra con una mirada diabólica y siniestra además de triunfal.

Por primera vez, Heiji temió por su vida

Conan-_Yo de ti me lo pensaría dos veces, el juego no se puede detener una vez has empezado y el juego no acaba hasta que seas arrestado o hasta que hayas encontrado al Teru-terubozu. Esta mas que claro que ni Kizu ni yo vamos a rendirnos ¿prefieres ser el hazmerreír de la comisaría al saberse que no puedes competir ni con un par de niños? _

Eso hirió a Heiji en el orgullo. Nadie iba a poner en duda su capacidad deductiva y menos aun le iban a poner en un nivel mas bajo que el de unos niños de seis años.

Heiji-Pero el uso de las trampas en la casa no es justo

Conan-_Ya lo creo que lo es, tómalo como si fueran los coches patrulla de los refuerzos obstaculizándote las vías de escape_

Heiji-Maldito crío, tiene respuestas para todo

Kizu-Hattori Heiji-prenunció la chiquilla mientras un aura maligna la rodeaba-Queda detenido por el asesinato del dueño de la joyería por robo a mano armada y se te acusa de estar relacionado con la yakuza*-iba diciendo mientras se acercaba al moreno con las esposas y la cachiporra

Heiji-pensando-"Bien, estoy metido en un buen aprieto, he aceptado un juego que ha terminado por ser una prueba de supervivencia, mi propia casa esta llena de trampas que no puedo predecir, vigilan mis movimientos, me persigue mi hija que a saber que clase de instintos asesinos se le están pasando por su cabeza y para colmo no se donde puede estar ese dichoso muñeco"

Kizu-Jejejeje ¿Qué harás, Hattori? ¿Te vas a rendir? Estará más que claro que no serás una buena influencia para mi okasa y habría que hablar para otra posible mudanza

Heiji-pensando-"Diablo de niña, me odia con todas sus fuerzas, pero si cree que voy a tirar la toalla tan fácilmente va lista. Ahora que he conseguido reunirme con Kazuha y poder hacerme cargo de mi hija"

Heiji corrió hacia donde estaba la chiquilla, Kizu, creyendo que iba a atacarla se puso en guardia para defenderse. Se sorprendió al ver que el chico había saltado y pasado por encima de ella, huyendo por los pasillos.

Kizu-…-se quedó con cara de palo-¡ME LA HA JUGADO!-se enfureció corriendo tras él-Esto me pasa por ser pequeñaja

¿Lo malo? Kizu era una niña y Heiji un adulto cada paso que daba ella eran tres para él

Kizu-¡Conan! ¡¿Dónde se ha metido?

Conan-_Está huyendo por la zona sur de la casa_

Kizu-¡Bien! Ese tío va a morder el polvo y dejaré bien alto el apellido Toyama-dijo corriendo por la dirección de la derecha al contrario que Heiji, se coló por una trampilla, mientras Heiji entraba en la habitación de las lavadoras

Heiji-Uf, parece que ya no me persigue ¿uh?-observó un hilo de caña de pescar en el techo-Tal vez pueda caer una vez pero no dos-sonrió tomando con sus dedos cuidadosamente del hilo mientras lo seguía, terminaba encima de un armario que llevaba un cubo entero de miel con plumas de pollo-Es el truco mas viejo del libro

Conan-_Hay una cosas de debes saber, Hattori_

Heiji-¡Conan-kun! Es cierto, tienes los micros por toda la casa

Conan-_Escucha, Hattori, debes saber que aunque lo que veas a tu alrededor cobre sentido nada, pero lo digo de verdad, nada es lo que parece_

Heiji-¿Qué quieres decir?

Conan-_¿Crees de verdad haber encontrado la trampa? Nosotros no usamos trucos tan viejos somos mas innovadores_

Kizu-Exactamente-murmuró saliendo de detrás de una gran lavadora-Y aquí empieza el centrifugado-pone en marcha una lavadora con la puerta abierta

Heiji-¡Kizu! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Es muy peligroso!

Kizu-Preocúpate mas por ti

De pronto la lavadora reventó y la ropa que había en su contenido salido disparada abalanzándose sobre el detective del oeste quien perdió el equilibrio y se llevó consigo los hilos de pescar tirando de ellos haciendo que el cubo de miel cayera justo en su cabeza

Conan-_Agua y jabón con miel y plumas no debe de ser una agradable combinación_

Kizu-Míralo, Conan, tenemos un lindo pollito

Kizu empezó a reírse del resultado de su travesura pero su risa se iba apagando cuando veía el rostro del detective tomando un color mas y mas rojo.

Kizu-Oh, oh

Heiji-¡KIZU!-definitivamente Heiji había perdido la paciencia

Kizu, temiendo por su seguridad salió corriendo siendo perseguida por el iracundo detective

Kizu-¡VUELVE AQUÍ, MOCOSA!

Kizu-¡AAAH! ¡ESE IDIOTA SE HA ENFADADO DE VERDAD!

Conan-_Rápido, Kizu, ve hacia las trampas y actívalas, en ese estado, Hattori no va a detenerse a pensar_

Kizu-¡Vale!-corrió hacia la zona oeste de la casa, hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de Heiji. Éste no iba a tardar en darle alcance así que tenía que darse prisa. Tomó una nevera portátil llena de cubitos de hielo y canicas que tenía preparada de antemano y vertió todo su contenido por las escaleras

Heiji-¡Niñata!-corrió el joven por las escaleras pero al encontrarse con los objetos arrojados se resbaló y se dio contra los escalones. Se levantó pero volvió a resbalar. A Kizu se le hacia muy gracioso el cuadro, los cubitos estaban medio derretidos y eso los hacia mas resbaladizos y ver a Hattori levantándose para volver a caerse era algo que solo podía ver en los dibujos animados.

Conan-_Kizu, no te pares a reír, Hattori tiene la suficiente fuerza para poder superar el obstáculo, tienes que escapar cuanto antes_

Kizu-¡Si! ¡Tienes razón!-pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, Heiji ya estaba delante de ella, respirando fuertemente y con una mirada furiosa-Uy

Kizu trató de huir pero Heiji la atrapó por su ropa elevándola del suelo 

Heiji-No vas a huir de mí esta vez

Conan-_¡Kizu!_

Kizu-¡Suéltame!-gritó ella dándole con la cachiporra, en los dedos a Hattori provocándole un agudo dolor haciendo que la soltará y volviera a huir, pero solo se le ocurrió refugiarse en la habitación del detective, no había mas vías de escape que la ventana y estaban en un segundo piso, grave error. Quiso salir de allí pero Hattori ya estaba en la puerta cortándole el paso, ella retrocedió hasta chocarse contra la pared. Hattori estaba furioso, nunca lo había visto con esa mirada, ahora le parecía imponente, fuerte y poderoso. Daba mas miedo que su okasa y eso era decir mucho.

Heiji-¿Y ahora que, mocosa?-sonrió con maldad Hattori

Kizu-¡Conan! ¡Haz algo!

Conan_-¿Qué?_

Kizu-¡LO QUE SEA!

Heiji-Ya no te sientes tan valiente ¿verdad? ¿Qué harás? ¿chillar?-le vaciló tomándola de la ropa. No iba a pegarla. Solo quería darle un susto, hacerle ver que podía meterse en un gran problema si se lo hiciera a otra persona

Kizu-¿Por quien me tomas?-estaba asustada pero de ninguna manera quedaría con el eslabón débil-¡Tu no me vas a pisotear!-gritó ella mordiendo la mano de Heiji haciendo que la soltara, y corrió hacia la ventana. No podía bajar por las escaleras, los cubitos y las canicas seguían allí. Solo podía tentar a la suerte. Saltó por la ventaba ante la mirada sorprendida de Hattori, por suerte aterrizó en la rama del árbol que tenía enfrente, pero el impacto causo que la casita de los pájaros que tenían allí se soltará y cayera al suelo, rompiéndose.

Dentro había algo

Kizu-¡Kuso!

Heiji-¡El Teru-terubozu!-ahora era Heiji quien saltó por la ventaba amortiguando su caída sosteniéndose en la misma rama donde estaba Kizu, si atrapaba al muñeco, todo acabaría

Kizu-¡Ah, no! ¡De eso nada!-dijo yendo también a por el muñeco

Conan salió al jardín después de escuchar que los iban tras en descubierto muñeco ¿Qué habrá pasado entonces? Vio a los dos sentados, Kizu estaba sentada con las piernas extendidas y los brazos apoyados en el suelo. Heiji estaba de espaldas a él. Kizu no tenía el Teru-terubozu ¿entonces?

Heiji-Fin del juego-sentenció enseñando el muñeco

Kizu estaba que pegaba gritos. Odiaba perder. Había sido derrotada nuevamente por el chico del oeste ¿Por qué? Ningún sobrevivía a sus pruebas y terminaban huyendo ¿Por qué el no?

Heiji-Bien, ahora me toca a mi-sonrió maquiavélicamente-Puesto que el ladrón ha ganado y los detectives han perdido he decidido llevarme un premio

Kizu observó la sonrisa diabólica de Hattori, pudo apreciar que se parecía a la suya pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando Heiji fue hacia ella. Intento correr pero la atrapó y la sentó en su regazo ensuciándola con la miel que todavía quedaba en su cuerpo, y le revolvía el cabello deshaciendo sus coletas

Kizu-¡Basta! ¡Hattori, suéltame!

Heiji-Con todo lo que me has hecho pasar esto es lo mínimo que te mereces-de pronto le dio un beso en la mejilla

Kizu-¡AAAAH! ¡QUE ASCO!

Heiji-¡Fastídiate! ¡Este es tu castigo!

Kizu-¡Ayúdame, Conan!-ve que no está-¡Ha huido! ¡Traidor!

Heiji siguió jugando con la pequeña hasta que ésta, agotada dejo de forcejear, el suavizó sus caricias y la abrazó fuertemente

Heiji-Mi niña…

Kizu-¿Cómo…?

Kazuha-¿Pero que estáis haciendo?

Padre e hija observaron a la recién llegada, quien los miraba como si fueran bichos raros.

Heiji-Bienvenida, Kazu

Kazuha-¿Por qué estáis cubiertos de miel?

Heiji-Es una larga historia

Kazuha-Bueno, ya me la contaras en la cena, hoy tenemos un invitado

Un joven salió de detrás de Kazuha cargado con dos bolsas

¿?-Hola, buenos días

Heiji-Tu…¡TU!

Kizu-con los ojos brillantes-¡Okita!

Kizu se zafó de los brazos de Heiji y se abalanzó sobre los del otro chico, quien la recibió gustoso

Heiji quedó boquiabierto ¿Qué significaba esto?

_**CONTINUARA**_


	7. Verdades que Matan

**CÁPITULO 7-VERDADES QUE MATAN**

Va ser habitual que use expresiones japonesas, puesto que adoro el idioma, al final de cada capitulo pondré la traducción para quienes no sepan el significado

Un joven salió de detrás de Kazuha cargado con dos bolsas

¿?-Hola, buenos días

Heiji- …¡OMAE!

Kizu-con los ojos brillantes-¡Okita!

Kizu se zafó de los brazos de Heiji y se abalanzó sobre los del otro chico, quien la recibió gustoso

Heiji quedó boquiabierto ¿Qué significaba esto?

Kizu-¡Okita! ¡Okita!-reía cariñosamente mientras restregaba su rostro en el cuello del kendoka*

Okita-¡Cuánto tiempo, mi pequeña Kizu! ¡¿Cómo has estado?

Kizu-Podría ir mejor-murmuró mirando feo a Heiji, quien seguía en estado de shock, luego volvió a mirar al kendoka y le sonrió con adoración-Pero no me quejo

Kazuha-Kizu, no molestes a Okita, que ya eres muy mayor para que te estén tomando en brazos

Kizu pareció acabar de darse cuenta de que estaba cómodamente sentada entre los brazos de Okita y enrojeció. No le gustaba mostrarse de esa forma tan infantil frente a otros. Ya era una niña mayor no podía ir corriendo hacia la gente para que la tomaran en brazos, además Okita merece un respeto. Se revolvió para que la dejara en el suelo.

Kizu-Gomen ne, Okita- bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto

Okita-No hace falta que te muestres tan respetuosa, Kizu-chan

Kizu-No, okasa tiene razón, no debería haber reaccionado así pero-lo miró con una sonrisa tímida-es que me he puesto muy contenta al verte

Okita sonrió encantado de contar con la admiración de la pequeña.

Okita-Por cierto, Kizu-chan ¿Por qué estás tan sucia?

Kizu lo miró sin entender entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Hattori la había ensuciado con los residuos de la trampa de la miel y las plumas, se fijó que ella misma había manchado la ropa del hombre al que admiraba. Enrojeció mas todavía ¿Por qué tenía siempre que hacer el ridículo frente a Okita?

Kizu-¡GOMEN NASAI, OKITA!-gritó desesperada-Yo no quise…solo era un juego, de verdad…pero una cosa llevo a la otra y…y…y…

Kazuha-¿De que hablas, Kizu?

Heiji-¡Ey!-después de un rato el detective del oeste logró salir de su ensoñación al percatarse del comportamiento de su hija frente al kendoka-¡¿Qué hace ÉL aquí?-señaló con una mirada molesta

Kizu-¡No señales a Okita!-gritó Kizu saltando para tratar de bajar la mano que señalaba al kendoka pero al ser tan bajita no podía alcanzar su objetivo

Okita-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Hattori-dijo con una sonrisa desafiante

Heiji-No me habría matado haber pasado otro tanto sin vernos, Okita-murmuró rechinando los dientes

Kazuha-¡Heiji! Gomen ne, Okita

Okita-Descuida, me esperaba este recibimiento por parte de mi rival

Kizu-¿Rival?-miró a ambos hombres para luego preguntar a Okita señalando a Heiji-Pero él es un detective ¿Qué rivalidad tiene contigo, Okita?

Okita-Hattori Heiji fue el campeón de kendo en la secundaria, él y yo nos disputábamos el titulo en numerosos torneos

Kizu-¿Tu y él?-dijo sin creérselo mirando a Heiji con mala cara

Okita-Si, de hecho tanto él como yo compartimos las cicatrices recibidas por el otro

Kizu-¡¿CÓMO?-se escandalizó Kizu para luego mirar enfadada a Heiji-¡¿Heriste a Okita?

Heiji-No estoy para rememorar tiempos pasados, Okita ¿Qué estas haciendo en mi casa?

Okita-Tan irascible como siempre, Hattori, nunca cambiaras

Heiji-Limítate a contestar

Okita-Solo me he encontrado con Kazuha por pura casualidad en el supermercado y le he ofrecido a acompañarla a su casa ayudando con las compras…pero no me figuraba que ahora viviera contigo

Heiji-Es como debe ser

Kazuha tembló a ver la atmósfera lúgubre que había entre ellos, ya casi había olvidado la rivalidad entre Okita y Heiji. Incluso fuera de los torneos de kendo prevalecía esa rivalidad de la cual nunca pudo llegar a comprender por completo. Se notaba que no solamente trataban de medir sus fuerzas sino también determinar la voluntad del otro ¿Qué les llevaba a hacer eso? No creyó oportuno invitar a Okita, ahora vivía con Heiji pero la casa no era de ella, se había tomado demasiadas libertades y es posible que ahora este metida en un apuro o peor…que el que esté metido en un apuro sea Okita.

Kazuha-Bueno, yo voy entrando, voy a ir preparando la cena-dijo dirigiéndose hacia la casa

Kizu-¡Ah!-reaccionó al recordar que la casa estaba llena de trampas preparadas para Hattori activadas y otras aun sin activar-¡No, okasa! ¡Ahora dentro están…!

Kizu observó el rostro sonriente de Conan apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, en sus brazos había diversos dispositivos que sin ellos no se podían activar las trampas. Kizu suspiró, Conan no la había abandonado, había visto a su madre venir y había ido corriendo a desactivar las trampas y a borrar todo rastro de su travesura. A excepción de la casita para pájaros que seguía rota y olvidada en un rincón de jardín junto al muñeco Teru-Teru.

Kazuha-¿Que pasa, Kizu?

Kizu-Ah…nada, nada-sonrió con una sonrisa infantil y llena de inocencia. A Kazuha le dio un escalofrió, nunca le había gustado que Kizu utilizara ese tono de voz porque eso indicaba que había hecho una de las suyas y posiblemente a lo grande

Conan-¡Toyama-san!-llamó tratando de evadir la atención de su amiga

Kazuha-Conan-kun ¿aun sigues por aquí?

Conan-Hai, estaba jugando con Kizu al escondite-sonrió

Kazuha-Bueno, me alegro de que al menos tú y mi hija juguéis a cosas normales de niños. No como tu padre y Heiji.

Conan y Kizu rieron nerviosamente tratando de disimular lo evidente

Kazuha vio que seguía el combate entre miradas de Heiji y Okita. No era bueno que los niños estuvieran delante, de un momento a otro esos dos iban a explotar.

Kazuha-Kizu, ve a dentro y date un baño, voy a preparar la cena y quiero que cenes limpia

Kizu-Si, okasa-dijo entrando en la casa-¿Qué harás tu, Conan?

Conan-Hace un rato que he llamado a mi padre, no creo que tarde en venir a buscarme-sonrió para luego oír el ruido de una bocina proveniente de un coche que se encontraba en la entrada de la casa-Si antes lo digo antes viene-rió al ver que su padre lo saludaba desde dentro del coche-Te veré mañana en la escuela, Kizu

Kizu-Vale, Conan. Hasta mañana

Conan-Konban wa, Toyama-san-hizo una reverencia y se fue al coche de su padre

Kazuha se apresuró a meter a su hija dentro del hogar, la bomba pronto estallaría

Heiji-Okita ¿Qué haces aquí?

Okita-Ya te lo he dicho, Hattori, estaba ayudando a Kazuha

Heiji-¿Desde cuando la llamas por su nombre?

Okita-¿No lo sabes? Hace tiempo que nos hemos vuelto íntimos

Heiji-¿Cómo?-gruñó tratando de no perder el control sobre si mismo

Okita-¿Por qué crees que Kizu-chan me adora tanto? Lleva viéndome desde que era un bebé. Si pudiera pasar con ella el tiempo que deseo no hay duda de que me vería como su padre.

Eso colmó la paciencia del detective del oeste. El solo pensar que había estado rondando a Kazuha y había estado ganándose a Kizu lo había cegado.

Heiji-¡Eso nunca! ¡ME OYES! ¡NUNCA!

Okita limpió la sangre que se le escurría del labio para luego dejar salir una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Okita-Sigues siendo un celoso posesivo ¿no crees que eres muy egoísta?

Heiji-¡Ellas son mía!-bramó sin poder contenerse

Okita-De Kizu-chan no pongo en duda, al fin y al cabo es tu hija ¿verdad?

Heiji se sorprendió

Heiji-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Okita-El parecido es evidente…-señaló-Además yo estuve con Kazuha cuando dio a luz

Esta vez Heiji palideció ¿tanto tiempo llevaba con ella? ¡¿TANTO TIEMPO LLEVABA ACOSANDOLA?

Okita-Sé lo que piensas, Hattori y desde ya te responderé sin rodeos. Nunca he acosado a Kazuha. La apreció mucho, a ella y a su hija. La he ayudado todo lo que he podido y he procurado que Kizu siempre tuviera la atención que merece aunque no estuviera con ella.

Heiji-Urusai*, Okita…desde ahora te digo esto…no te acerques a ellas, no tendré compasión contigo si las tocas un pelo.

Okita-Me entristece que digas eso, Hattori, por que las amo a las dos. Si pudiera sería el padre de Kizu y…

Heiji-¡TAMARE*!

Okita-Aunque me entristezca no puedo hacer nada si me prohíbes ver a Kizu pero ¿Qué hay de Kazuha?

Heiji-Lo mismo va…no te acerques a ella…

Okita-No veo porque no…a diferencia de Kizu, Kazuha no es nada tuyo

Heiji se quedó parado pensando en eso. Era verdad, había convencido a Kazuha para que fuera a vivir con él para darle una familia a Kizu, pero ella no era nada suyo. Nunca lo ha sido.

Okita-Bueno, yo ya debo irme, despídeme de mis chicas y ya veré si podré verlas otro día

Heiji se quedó con la mirada baja mientras el kendoka se alejaba. Ahora era cuando su mente iba a toda prisa ¿Qué había hecho Kazuha todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo había conseguido burlar su red de informadores y su capacidad deductiva cuando la había estado buscando? ¿Cuánto tiempo…habría estado con Okita?

Entró en su casa viendo como Kazuha estaba cortando verduras. Escuchó el ruido del agua corriente. Kizu debe de estar tomando un baño. Mejor, así podría hablar con Kazuha.

Heiji-Kazu…

En ese instante la joven madre dejó su tarea. Dejó cuidadosamente el cuchillo al lado de las verduras que ya estaban cortadas y se fue girando para encarar al detective del oeste. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que iba a interrogarla, ya iba siendo hora de darle respuestas. Lo que no tenía claro era si eso iba a desencadenar en algo positivo o negativo.

Heiji-Tenemos que hablar…

Kazuha-Ya estabas tardando-contestó mientras tomaba asiento-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

Heiji-Esto ya lo sé pero de todas formas quiero que me lo digas…¿Kizu es mi hija?

Kazuha lo miró largamente antes de formular la respuesta. La pregunta era absurda pero bien sabia que necesitaba oírselo decir, necesitaba oír de sus labios que Kizu era hija suya.

Kazuha-Si

Esa simple respuesta hizo que el corazón del detective diera un bombeó intenso y se parara por un momento para luego volver a latir con relativa normalidad. Ya sabia la respuesta pero le había resultado un alivio haberlo confirmado. Respiró profundamente y pasó a la siguiente pregunta.

Heiji-¿Cuándo te enteraste de que estabas embarazada?

Kazuha-Empecé a sentir los síntomas al mes siguiente pero estaba convencida de que se trataba de una gripe… cuando las nauseas, los ardores y la somnolencia fueron en aumento decidí ir al medico, me hicieron pruebas y al cabo de unos días me confirmaron que estaba en mi segundo mes de embarazo.

Heiji-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Yo era el único que podía…bueno…

Kazuha-Porque estaba asustada-le cortó para que no siguiera por ese camino-Solo tenía dieciocho años y no estaba segura de contártelo, era algo que se escapaba de nuestras manos.

Heiji-¿Pensaste que iba a dejar de quererte por el embarazo?

Kazuha-No solo eso, tú y yo íbamos a empezar pronto la universidad. Un bebé sería demasiado para ambos. No se lo conté a nadie, estuve un tiempo dándole vuelta y más vueltas e iba a contrarreloj; el vientre no iba a tardar mucho en notarse y tenía que decírselo a alguien; fui a tu casa para hablarlo y entonces…te vi…

Heiji-¿Me viste? ¿A que te refieres?

Kazuha-Te vi desnudo en tu cama con Suzuna

Heiji parpadeó sorprendido sin comprender bien lo que acababa de decir. De pronto un destello de lógica cruzo su mente y recordó esa ocasión

Heiji-¡Kazuha! ¡Ese día yo…!

Kazuha-¡Déjame terminar!-gritó interrumpiéndole dando a entender que no quería hablar ahora sobre eso-Al verte me quedé tan dolida que huí. Los siguientes días te estuve evitando en la medida de lo posible. Pero el embarazo siguió su curso y yo todavía no le había contado nada a nadie. Un día, por pura casualidad, me crucé con Okita

Al oír este nombre Heiji no pudo evitar poner mala cara

Heiji-¿Y que hacías con él?

Kazuha-A eso voy-sabia que reaccionaría así, parece que el nombre de Okita era tabú para él-Como te dije me crucé con él, me vio con muy mala cara y me ofreció su compañía. En principio me negué, pues no estaba para nadie pero el insistió tanto que al final cedí. No hablamos mucho mientras caminábamos pero de pronto él detuvo la marcha y cuando fui a preguntarle que pasaba…me abrazó.

Kazuha pudo jurar que habían salido llamaradas alrededor del detective y movía el pie nerviosamente, bien era capaz de hacer un agujero en el suelo.

Heiji estaba furioso ¿Cómo se atrevía? Llevaba años derrotándole en los torneos ¿iba tras Kazuha para vengarse de él? No, Okita no era tan retorcido como para eso. Siempre se ha mostrado muy interesado en su amiga.

Kazuha-Me dijo que sabia que pasaba algo y que quería ayudarme…no pude aguantarlo mas y terminé contándoselo todo

El pobre detective no pudo evitar tragar en seco

Kazuha-Le rogué que no te dijera nada, aunque insistió mucho en que debería contártelo pero yo no quise hacerlo. Decidió respetar mis deseos y me ayudó en todo lo que pudo. En un principio quise dar al bebé en adopción pero el día que fui al ginecólogo y me hicieron las pruebas…ese día pude escuchar su pequeño corazón latiendo dentro de mi y ya no pude hacerlo, no pude abandonarle.-unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos al recordar la calidez que sintió al escuchar el corazón de Kizu latir aquel día-Le dije a Okita mi deseo de quedarme con mi bebé y él…se ocupó de todo lo demás. Me consiguió un apartamento en Kyoto, en donde hemos estado viviendo hasta que me crucé contigo, yo hablé con mis padres y les rogué que guardaran el secreto. A los días siguientes me mudé. Okita no podía estar conmigo pero procuraba pasarse siempre que podía y estuvo conmigo el día que di a luz…siempre se aseguró de que tu no me encontraras

Heiji-P-Pero…Kazuha…

Kazuha-Gomen ne, Heiji, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, no debí habértelo ocultado pero tampoco tenía valor para decírtelo. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba menos sentido veía el decirte que tenías una hija. Yo cuidaba a Kizu como se merecía, Okita me ayudaba y mi hija nunca sintió la necesidad de tener un padre así que…

Heiji-¿Creíste que no iba a pasar nada?-dijo con voz profundamente molesta

Kazuha-…Sumimasen*…-dijo sinceramente

Heiji-¿Sabes el tiempo que llevo buscándote? ¿Lo aterrorizado que estaba porque no lograba encontrarte? Pedí ayuda a tu padre pero solo quería que desistiese, también le pedí ayuda a Kudo pero no paraba de darme largas. Y ahora me entero que todo era un complot.

Kazuha-Heiji, por favor, no lo mires de esa manera

Heiji-Todos…todos sabían que estaba desquiciado, que solo deseaba encontrarte y abrazarte, pedirte perdón por lo que sea que hubiera hecho. Y aun así todos me miraban y se callaban. Nadie se paró a pensar en como me sentía ¿Por qué diste por sentado que no iba a querer al bebé? ¿Por qué preferiste huir a dar la cara? Yo habría estado dispuesto a dejarlo todo y a criar a mi hija ¿acaso no me conoces lo suficiente como para saber eso?

Kazuha-¡Vale! ¡Lo he entendido, Heiji! ¡Lo siento! ¡No debí haber hecho nada de lo que hice! ¡Pero lo hecho, hecho está y no se puede cambiar!

Heiji-Y para que lo sepas-gritó ignorándola-No hubo absolutamente nada entre Suzuna y yo, si aquella vez viste eso, lo malinterpretaste todo

Kazuha-¿Cómo que lo malinterprete? ¡¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

Heiji-¿Verdad que no sabias que aquel día estaba enfermo? ¿Y que tampoco sabias que Suzuna estaba haciendo practicas para ser enfermera?

Kazuha-¿Cómo…?

Heiji-No quise preocuparte, así que le pedí a Suzuna que me tratara. Me obligó a quitarme la camiseta para aplicarme toallas húmedas para bajarme la fiebre. Se pasó la noche cuidándome y al final ella se quedó dormida.

Se produjo un silencio entre ellos

Kazuha-Eso…no puede…ser verdad…

Heiji-¿Me crees tan cruel de inventarme algo así?

Kazuha-¿Me estas diciendo que hice todo esto por una equivocación? ¿Qué me equivoqué en todo y me aleje de todos y de todo por…esto?

Heiji-Kazu…ahora…

Kizu-¿Es eso cierto?-preguntó detrás de Heiji

Los dos miraron hacia atrás encontrándose con la pequeña morena, con el pijama puesto y una toalla en su cabeza secándose el húmedo cabello

Kazuha-K-Kizu…

Los ojos de la niña estaban abiertos de par en par como si no se creyera lo que había oído.

Kazuha-Kizu…mi niña…-tembló la madre asustada

Kizu-Respóndeme, okasa ¿es verdad eso?

Kazuha-Yo…yo…

Heiji-Kizu…deja que yo te lo expliqué

Kizu-No te molestes-dijo ocultando sus ojos en su flequillo-No es necesario ninguna explicación

Kazuha pudo jurar que iba a llorar en ese momento. No quería que su hija se enterara de esa forma. No de esa.

Kizu-¡No hay explicaciones que dar!-levantó la mirada dejando ver sus ojos llameantes-¡PORQUE PIENSO MATARTE ANTES DE QUE TE DE TIEMPO A HABLAR, HATTORI!-gritó enfurecida mientras embestía al joven quien la atrapó antes de que pasara. Kizu parpadeó al verse sujetada por el hombre, pero solo consiguió mosquearse mas y agitó los puños tratando de golpearlo.

Los padres miraron a la pequeña sin comprender ¿Qué reacción era esa?

Kizu-¡TE MATO, HATTORI! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE TENER UNA RELACION AMOROSA CON MI OKASA EN EL PASADO? ¡NO ME EXTRAÑA QUE NO CONSIGA UN NOVIO APROPIADO! ¡ESTA CONTAMINADA POR TU SUCIA ESENCIA!

Heiji y Kazuha se quedaron con cara de palo ¿solo hasta ahí había llegado a escuchar la niña? Kazuha dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que Kizu apenas se había enterado de nada. Se levantó y fue a terminar de hacer la cena mientras Heiji seguía luchando contra la pequeña fiera que tenía por hija.

Kazuha-Hija, ve a secarte el pelo y a peinarte antes de sentarte a la mesa

Kizu-Hai, okasa-dijo apartándose del detective. Antes de ir a su habitación le hizo una señal a Hattori dándole a entender que lo estaba vigilando.

Heiji se quedó mirando la espalda de Kazuha mientras ella terminaba de preparar la cena. Ahora ambos sabían la verdad de otro ¿Qué pasará ahora? Okita tenía razón en algo, Kazuha no era nada suyo, ni siquiera sabia si la palabra "amiga" cobraba algún sentido en esa situación. Kazuha y él tenían una hija en común, eso ya nada podía cambiarlo pero ¿y entre ellos? Kazuha no podía apartarlo de su hija, tenía derechos paternos y nada podía hacer contra eso pero ¿Y ella? ¿Qué será cuando Kazuha se enamore de otro? Había accedido a vivir con él solo por darle una familia a Kizu pero ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría eso? ¿Cuánto faltaría para que Kazuha se interesase por otro y ambos decidieran tener la custodia compartida, cada día con el otro? ¿Y si…estaba interesada en Okita, el único que estuvo a su lado en todo momento?

"_No"_-pensó el detective queriendo negarse a ese hecho-"_No lo permitiré. Puede que tengas razón en algo, Okita, y es que Kazuha no es nada mío…pero eso tiene arreglo"_-pensó con determinación mientras miraba la espalda de la mujer

Mientras en el piso de arriba, una muchachita en encontraba de pie a espaldas de la puerta con las manos a la espalda y mirando al suelo con el flequillo ocultando sus ojos. Tomó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número que tenía en su agenda. Apareció la imagen de estar marcando a un número en donde se leía "Conan".

Kizu-Konban wa, Conan

Conan-_¿Kizu? ¿Qué pasa?_

Kizu-Mañana necesito que nos veamos, es urgente-dijo mientras deslizaba su espalda por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, con las piernas entrelazadas

Conan-_¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu madre te ha castigado? ¿O es que Hattori se ha vengado de ti?_

Kizu-Conan…creo que ya sé quien es mi padre…-susurró con lágrimas asomándose por los ojos pero sin emitir un solo sollozo.

_Ya no le quedaban lágrimas para llorar_

**CONTINUARA**

Y después de siglo y medio ya estoy de vuelta. Ya advertir que soy terriblemente lenta escribiendo. Pero lo cierto es que en esta sección de Heiji y Kazuha hay pocos fics así que doy por sentado que también hay pocos lectores. Bueno, primero las traducciones:

**Konban wa:** Es un saludo que significa "buenas noches", este saludo se aplica a partir de las seis de la tarde en Japón hasta la hora de acostarse, que se cambia por **Oyasumi-nasai **o simplemente **Oyasumi.**

**Gomen ne:** Es lo mismo que Gomen nasai, significa "lo siento" o "perdóname"

**Sumimasen:** Tiene el mismo significado que el anterior. Suele significar básicamente "Discúlpeme".

**Kendoka: **Practicantes del kendo, como lo son Heiji y Okita

**Hai:** Significa "Si" o "Vale" (aunque este lo sepamos todos XD)

**Omae: **Significa "Tu" en forma vulgar…otras formas de decirlo es "Kimi", que es la mas común, o "Anata" que se usa para dirigirse a alguien importante o que se tiene mucho respeto, aunque a veces "anata" puede significar "amor mío" cuando se trata entre novios o esposos.

Los siguientes son términos que aparecen en el capitulo anterior pero que se me olvidaron traducir, gomen ne ^^U

**Teru-terubozu: **también llamado muñeco Teru-Teru, son unos pequeños muñecos japoneses hechos con tela o, en ocasiones, cartón, que representan la figura de un monje. Los japoneses los cuelgan en las ventanas para pedir que haga buen tiempo.

**Yakuza:** Así se le llama a la mafia japonesa


	8. Sorpresas Multiples

**CÁP 8-Sorpresas Múltiples**

**Tamare:**Significa "cierra la boca" o "cierra el pico"

**Urusai:** es "callate"

**Dono:** De la misma forma que –chan y –kun son sufijos que se emplean a los niños o a los chicos jóvenes, este es común verlo en películas de samuráis ya que se emplea cuando un samurai se dirige hacia otro mas joven (puede ser o no otro samurai), puede significar "joven"

Y sin mas dilación aquí empieza el espectáculo (?)

Heiji leía tranquilamente en el salón de su casa mientras los primeros rayos hacían su aparición entre las ventanas. Le habían llamado de madrugada por un caso de violación y hacia un par de horas que había vuelto; Un hombre se había dedicado a acosar a muchachas de secundaria, las seguía hasta su casa, conocían su circulo de amistades, a sus familiares, sus horas de salida y llegada a casa, llegó a violar a dos estudiantes y ellas no se atrevieron a denunciar lo ocurrido ¿Por qué? Porque al final resultó que el acosador y violador era uno de sus profesores, que tenía antecedentes penales y en su informe estaba escrito que sufría trastornos mentales.

Resolvió el caso antes de lo que creía pero como ya no podría conciliar el sueño decidió dedicar su tiempo a leer hasta que las chicas se levantaran y empezaran a prepararse.

El detective oyó unos pasos cortos u menudos, los pies arrastraban y por la fuerza que se hacia al pisar la persona no podría pesar mucho, así que solo se le ocurrió una sola persona con esas características; Kizu. Pero ¿Qué hacía Kizu levantada a esas horas? Todavía era muy temprano para levantarse.

La pequeña morena entró en la sala con los ojos cerrados, como si todavía estuviese durmiendo, su cabello, ahora suelto, le llegaba hasta los hombros, completamente alborotado, su cuerpo estaba encorvado parecía que tuviese joroba, aunque dejaba muy claro que se había levando de la cama a regañadientes.

Heiji-¿…Kizu…?-preguntó inseguro como si quisiera verificar que no estuviera sonámbula

Kizu hizo el esfuerzo de abrir los parpados, aunque solo los abrió a medias, resistiéndose a despertarse del todo. Cuando su vista se aclaró y se acostumbró a la tímida luz que entraba por las ventanas distinguió al detective del oeste sentado en el suelo leyendo un libro. Un libro de misterio. Aunque no pudo distinguir si se trataba de Agatha Christie o Arthur Conan Doyle. Pero cuando divisó al moreno lo miró con muy mala cara como si fuera un bicho feo al que tuvieran que aislar y torturar.

Heiji-Ohayo…-saludó sonriente

Kizu no contestó solo siguió mirándole con mala cara, para luego dirigirse a la nevera.

Heiji-Ey…deberías saludar cuando entras en el hogar ¿o es que tu madre no te ha enseñado eso?

De pronto la espalda de la pequeña se puso completamente rígida y varios de sus cabellos quedaron de punta. Giró su cabeza lentamente lanzándole una mirada demoníaca a Heiji. Por ahí si que no pasaba. No iba a permitir que nadie dudara de la educación que le ha dado su madre. Pero ser educada con…ese…era algo que se le escapaba a su coeficiente intelectual.

Kizu-...O…O…Oha…Oh…Oha…-murmuraba esforzándose por no gritarle y saludar de forma normal

Heiji solo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando en lo ridículo de la situación, aunque a la vez resultaba gracioso. Veía la cara de su hija tomar diversas y exageradas expresiones para responderle.

Kizu-Oh…Ooooha…yooo…

Heiji-¿Qué has dicho? No te he entendido-decía con una sonrisa de pillo, Kizu lo miró con una expresión que no podía identificarse como humana. Pero una cosa estaba clara. Estaba mosqueada a tope. Y aunque sonase masoquista, a Heiji le resultaba muy divertido picar a la pequeña, aunque luego recibiera palos, le recordaba mucho a él de pequeño. Él también solía mostrarse agresivo cuando se trataba de Kazuha, siempre odió a los niños que la hacían llorar, él decía que el único que podía molestarla era él. Si. De niño Heiji era bastante fantasma…aunque algunos todavía piensan que lo es, a pesar de su edad.

Kizu-¡OHAYO!-gritó casi escupiendo la palabra, respiro agitadamente como si hubiera corrido una maratón-Aaaaaarg, he sido amable con el comisario pervertido del oeste-se lamentó por lo bajo, aunque Heiji llego a escucharla

Heiji-¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas? Aun es muy pronto para que vayas al colegio

Kizu-No es asunto tuyo-bufó molesta de que el moreno se metiera en su vida

Heiji-Ahora vives bajo mi techo, creo que si sales a algún sitio debería saberlo por si llega a pasarte algo

Kizu-En caso de pasarme algo da por seguro que me encontraran, el abuelo, el tío Shinichi y Conan vendrían rescatarme…

Kazuha-O mas bien irían a rescatar a los secuestradores que quieran hacerte algo-decía una voz somnolienta apareciendo por la puerta

Kizu-¡Ohayo, okasa!-saludó con energía

A Heiji casi se le cae del libro de la sorpresa. Vio a Kazuha con un bonito pijama azul celeste con dibujitos de ratones, un tanto infantil, había que admitirlo pero se veía muy tierna, era como volver a la adolescencia en que ambos insistían en ser adultos pero en realidad seguían siendo unos críos. El cabello despeinado caía graciosamente por su espalda, similar al de Kizu. Rara vez podía contemplarla con el pelo suelto, ya que siempre lo llevaba recogido en una coleta o en un moño, pero era ahora cuando se daba cuenta de que el cabello suelto le cambiaba la cara, la hacia verse mas frágil y delicada…mas deseable.

Heiji-Ohayo, Kazu…vaya ¿Qué es lo que pasa hoy? Os habéis levantado muy temprano-comentó tratando de disimular su sonrojo al ver que Kizu lo había pillado mirando de forma "especial" a su madre

Kazuha-La que se ha levantado temprano he sido yo, Kizu es la que suele levantarse a esta hora

Heiji-¿Ella?-dijo señalando a la pequeña que lo miraba con mala uva-¿Y porque? Es muy temprano para que vaya a clase ¿no?

Kazuha-Los niños están de vacaciones de verano, Heiji, Kizu no tiene que ir al colegio hasta dentro de dos meses

Heiji hecho un vistazo al calendario, era 1 de julio

Heiji-Es cierto…

Kizu-Eso te pasa por pasarte el día en esa nube en la que andas en vez de poner los pies en la tierra

Heiji-Eso no debería decirlo una cría como tu que vive en su mundo de Yupi

Kizu-Yo no vivo en ningún mundo llamado Yupi, vivo con mi okasa y con una forma de vida no identificada-dijo señalándole como aludido, una vena de enfado apareció en la frente del detective al escucharla decir esas cosas hacia su persona

Heiji-Que yo sepa a ti también se te pasó que estabas de vacaciones

Kizu-Eso no es verdad

Heiji-Te oí decírselo a Conan, peque

Kizu-Eso fue la adrenalina, el verte convertido en un pollo hizo que se me fuera la cabeza para otro lado

Heiji-No inventes excusas

Kizu-No lo hago, gondolero

Heiji-¡Niña!

Kizu-¡¿Qué?

Kazuha-¡Parad los dos, por favor!

Heiji-Volviendo al tema. Si Kizu no tiene que ir a clase ¿Qué hace levantada a esta hora?

Kazuha-Es que Kizu va a unas clases especializadas

Heiji-¿Como?

Kazuha-Estará a punto de llegar

Heiji quedó con cara de no entender nada ¿esperaba a alguien?

-¡Kizu-chan!

Heiji quedó de piedra al escuchar esa voz

Heiji-Ese tono meloso y pomposo…-

Kizu-¡Ya esta aquí!-sonrió con los ojos brillantes mientras salía a todo correr-¡Okita!

Okita-Ohayo, Kizu-chan-saludó sonriente-¿Estas lista?

Kizu-Si me das dos minutos estaré preparada

Okita-Si, he venido un poco pronto, esperaré

Kizu fue corriendo a la parte de detrás de la casa emocionada. Kazuha y Heiji estaban asomados en la ventana observando la escena. Kazuha sonreía alegre mientras saludaba con la mano a Okita, él solo respondió con un simpático cabeceo…aunque Heiji; el joven estaba con un aura negra alrededor suya mientras miraba al kendoka de una forma que no podía interpretarse como humana…uhh deja vú…

Heiji-¿Qué hace ÉL otra vez aquí?-preguntó con voz envenenada

Kazuha-Le da clases matutinas de kendo a Kizu

Heiji-¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Por qué ese tipo le tiene que dar clases a Kizu?

Okita-¿Quién te crees que le infundo el gusanillo del kendo a la niña?-preguntó cerca de la ventana sobresaltando al detective, el cual no se esperaba que el kendoka se hubiese acercado.

Heiji-¿Qué quieres decir?

Okita-Como bien te he dicho, Kizu lleva viéndome desde que era un bebé…se interesó por el mundo del kendo viéndome entrenar. Es mi fan numero 1 ¿sabes? Desde entonces yo le doy clases-dijo con toda intención de picar el orgullo del padre de la criatura

Evidentemente, como si fuera una marabunta de hormigas devoradoras de hombres, la envidia invadió el cuerpo del moreno hasta el punto de dejar de lado su sentido de la justicia para convertirse por un solo día en el chico malo de la serie ¿Quién se creía ese tipejo para darle clases a su hija? ¿Es pensaba ganarse a la niña para acercarse a la madre? ¡Quería quitarle su puesto como padre! Oh no…Okita no iba a quitarle a su familia, Kizu es su hija y Kazuha su mujer

Heiji-Okita, creo que tus servicios no van a ser necesarios. Yo mismo puedo darle clases a Kizu

Okita sonrió internamente divertido, se esperaba esa reacción.

Okita-¿En serio?

Heiji-¡Por supuesto! ¡He sido el mejor kendoka del país! ¡Puedo darle clases a la cría!

Okita-¿Y crees que Kizu va a aceptar eso? Digo, llevo enseñándola desde que tiene unos tres años y a ti, sin animo de ofender, pero quiere verte muerto, mutilado, degollado, torturado…

Heiji-Lo he entendido, Okita

Okita-Oh, espera. Crucificado, desmembrado, ahogado, quemado y…ya, creo que ya esta todo

Heiji esbozó una sonrisa irónica

Heiji-Siempre me ha gustado ese curioso sentido del humor que tienes-relinchó los dientes

Kazuha-Chicos, por favor, que ya no estamos en el instituto-suplicó Kazuha a pesar de saber que ninguno de los dos la estaba prestando atención

Kizu-¡Okita!

Heiji se giró para ver como su hija se acercaba a ellos, con la vista puesta siempre encima de Okita, estaba vestida con el kimono de entrenamiento de kendo, la mascara la llevaba en una mano mientras que en la otra llevaba el bokuto.

Okita-¿Estas lista?

Kizu-¡Hai! ¡Podemos empezar cuando, quieras, Okita…digo Okita-sensei!

Heiji sintió como se le tragaba la tierra ante ese comportamiento dócil y respetuoso de su hija hacia el pomposo de Okita ¿Era delito torturar a una persona que estaba quitándole el cariño de su hija? Tenía que comprobar ese dato

Okita-Kizu-chan, te he dicho muchas veces que no hace falta que te muestres tan respetuosa-puso especial énfasis en la ultima palabra sabiendo que eso mataría al padre con creces

Kizu-¡A estas horas tu no eres Okita ni yo Kizu-chan! ¡Somos alumno y maestro y hay que mantener las formas!-dijo orgullosa mientras sacaba pecho

Okita-Ok, como tu quieras…Kizu-dono*-rió el kendoka la muchacha solo amplió su sonrisa dejando ver su blanca dentadura

Kazuha lanzó una discreta mirada hacia Heiji…¿ese era Heiji o era un ogro? No había palabras para describir como estaba el padre de su hija.

Kizu-¿Por cual ejercicio empezamos, Okita-sensei?

Okita sonrió maquiavélicamente mirando al detective. Kazuha puso cara de miedo al ver esa expresión. Uh, nada bueno pasaba por la cabeza del kendoka.

Okita-Hoy haremos algo distinto, Kizu-dono-rió con fingida inocencia

Kizu-¿Distinto? ¿Haremos un combate con dos espadas?-preguntó ilusionada, siempre quiso aprender a dominar el combate con dos espadas

Okita-Kizu-dono, no insistas, hasta que no seas mayor no podrás empezar a practicar esos ejercicios

Kizu-¡Ya soy mayor!

Okita-No repliques a tu sensei

Kizu-¡Gomen! ¡No lo volveré hacer!

Heiji-pensando-"¿Con él te comportas como una niña buena y conmigo eres el mal personificado? Okita…me las pagaras todas"

Okita-Kizu-dono, me gustaría que para la clase de hoy se nos uniera el señor de la casa, Hattori Heiji

Hubo un shock general. Kizu quedó de piedra ante la proposición de su maestro, apretó fuertemente el bokuto con la boca abierta hasta el suelo. Heiji tenía los ojos como platos mirando a Okita como si acabase de convertirse en un gato montes. Kazuha solo miraba al maestro de su hija con los ojos entrecerrados como pensando "Lo sabia"

Kazuha-Okita…no te conviene abrir la caja de Pandora-murmuró no sabiendo si reírse de lo divertido de la situación o temer por la vida de Okita

Kizu-¡¿Qué dices, Okita?-reaccionó por fin-¡¿Por qué tiene que unirse el comisario pervertido?

Okita-Bueno, él fue uno de mis mayores rivales, eso lo convierte en uno de los mejores kendoka ¿Por qué no tener a dos expertos de la espada como maestros, Kizu? Has aprendido mucho conmigo ¿Por qué no con él?

Kizu-¡Por que no!-protestó-¡No puedo confiar mi formación en el hombre que quiere aprovecharse de mi okasa!

Heiji-Yo no quiero aprovecharme de tu madre-dijo con tono cansado

Kizu-¿A no? ¿Y se puede saber porque la has convencido de que viva contigo? Mejor aun ¿Por qué la has mirado de esa forma indecente antes eh?-dijo mientras un aura negra aparecía a su alrededor

Okita vio que la cosa estaba tomando un rumbo negativo, así que intervino

Okita-Kizu-chan…¿no lo harías por mi?-preguntó con voz suave y una mirada cristalina, como si fuera a derrumbarse en caso de recibir una negativa

De pronto, Cupido atacó con una de sus flechas a Kizu en su corazoncito al oírle decir eso.

Kizu-Eres un malvado manipulador…-murmuró no sabiendo si adorarle o odiarle

Okita-Pero funciona que es lo que cuenta-sonrió divertido

Kazuha-¿Y es Kizu la que habla de malvados manipuladores?-de pronto parpadeó-¡Ah! Tengo que prepararme-dijo metiéndose dentro de casa para prepararse

Kizu-Bien, Hattori-dijo apuntándole con el bokuto-Se te concederá el privilegio de impartirme clases con Okita-sensei, pero si mi rendimiento baja aunque sea un ápice no quieras saber donde acabaran los bokutos-amenazó sonriendo de manera macabra

Heiji-Etto…

Kizu-¡Ponte en guardia, Hattori Heiji!-grito abalanzándose sobre él alzando el bokuto

Heiji-¡Kizu!

Los gritos resonaron por todo el barrio, Kazuha se estaba vistiendo mientras escuchaba cosas como "Socorro" "Vas a morir" y las risas de Okita. Kazuha pensó que ese iba a ser el nuevo estilo de su vida así que mientras los gritos, las amenazas y las risas se prolongaban ella tomó tranquilamente su café matutino, se arregló el uniforme y preparó su maletín para ir al trabajo. Cuando se asomó a la ventana vio a Heiji defendiéndose de los ataques de Kizu, la pequeña pegaba saltos como un canguro y trataba de arrearle desde arriba, hacia abajo y hacia los lados. Pero claro, una niña, por muy mal carácter que tenga jamás podría atizarle al que fue el mejor kendoka del país. Heiji parecía quejarse para darle el gusto a Kizu de sentirse victoriosa pero sin sentirlo de verdad.

Okita-Bien, Kizu-chan, ya hemos acabado

Kizu-¿Ya?-se sorprendió mirando el reloj que había en un banco-Se me ha pasado el tiempo volando

Okita-Si, aunque me parece que no eres la única-dijo mirando a Heiji, que tenía una sonrisa plasmada en la cara. Su objetivo de fastidiar a Hattori le había salido mal, creía que el haberle invitado a practicar con ellos haría que Kizu se cebara con él y huiría con el rabo entre las piernas, pero Heiji no parecía ablandarse ni con su propia hija. Si, había recibido palos por parte de la niña pero él también la había tirado al suelo y lanzado por los aires y parecía disfrutar del orgullo infantil de Kizu cada vez que se veía en el suelo por culpa del moreno.

Heiji-Me lo he pasado estupendamente-sonrió mirando a Okita con burla

Kizu-Si, bueno, solo has tenido suerte…-dijo fastidiada al recordar la humillación de perder contra el moreno aunque se tratara de entrenamientos-Voy a cambiarme

Kazuha salió al exterior cuando Kizu entró y observó la batalla de miradas entre los dos kendokas, no pudo evitar que una gota resbalara por su nuca al ver los rayos y truenos que recorrían a esos dos.

Kazuha-Heiji, creo que tú también deberías cambiarte. Queda fatal que el jefe se retrase.

Heiji tardó varios minutos en reaccionar, estaba demasiado ocupado matando a su enemigo con la mirada como para prestarle atención al resto del mundo. Fue introduciéndose en la casa mientras seguía fulminando al kendoka con la mirada.

Heiji-Kazu…esperame, no tardo nada

Kazuha suspiró cansinamente y luego le dirigió una mirada a Okita

Kazuha-En serio y yo que creía que no tenía mayor rivalidad que con Kudo Shinichi y luego os veo y ya ves…

Okita-Eso es porque Kudo y él no están enamorados de la misma mujer

Kazuha enrojeció ante esa insinuación y trató de ocultar su sonrojo mediante los mechones de su cabello ante la sonrisa satisfecha del kendoka.

Okita-Es una tontería que te lo pregunte, Kazuha pero ¿estas segura de querer vivir con él? El que sea el padre de tu hija no significa que tengas que vivir con él, no estáis casados.

Kazuha-Lo sé, Okita, pero Heiji puede darle a Kizu lo que yo no puedo.

Okita-Te repito; El que sea el padre de tu hija no significa que tengas que vivir con él. No pongo en duda que pueda darle de todo a Kizu-chan pero ¿Y a ti?

Kazuha-Yo…

Heiji terminó de vestirse después de darse una rápida ducha, aunque fuera una niña Kizu era rápida, sin duda algún día llegaría a los regionales o quizá pueda superarle a él cuando fue el mejor kendoka de la región de kansai. Ajusto su placa de policía, guardó su libreta de notas y tomó su carpeta en donde estaba ocupándose de un caso de secuestro. Kazuha tendría que ayudarle con ese caso. Sonrió al pensarlo, los dos trabajando juntos, era algo que en su adolescencia ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza; Kazuha nunca dio muestras de interesarse por la carrera de Derecho a pesar de ser hija de un policía.

Hattori salió de su habitación para salir al exterior donde le esperaba Kazuha pero algo le llamó la atención. Vio a su hija frente a la televisión completamente absorta a lo que emitían que no era ningún canal infantil y ninguna película. Eran las noticias.

"Ha habido otro caso de niños desaparecidos, este es el tercero de este mes desde el primer secuestro. El niño secuestrado de este caso es Kuroba Tooichi, un niño de seis años que desapareció mientras iba de camino a la escuela con otros niños, según los pequeños, el niño estaba jugando con ellos con un balón de futbol que desapareció en una esquina. Kuroba Tooichi fue detrás del balón y los otros niños no volvieron a verlo. Los padres del niño: los señores Kuroba Kaito y Aoko, padres del niño están conmocionados con la situación tan amarga. Ahora mismo el caso lo lleva Nakamori Ginzo, abuelo del desaparecido y también Hattori Heiji que…"

Heiji-¡Kizu!

Kizu-¡¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?-se sobresaltó mirando hacia los lados

Heiji-¿Estas bien?

Kizu-Si-respondió secamente

Heiji-No sabia que te gustasen las noticias

Kizu-Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes

Heiji-Pues espero poder saberlas todas

Kizu-¡Ja!-rió ella-¡Mas quisieras!-dijo saliendo a fuera

Heiji suspiró ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a estar su hija odiándole? Tenía pensado pedirle a Kazuha hablar con Kizu para decirle que era su padre pero tampoco le parecía buena idea, si ya lo odiaba de por si, le decía que era su padre le odiaría aun mas, le acusaría de abandonarlas.

Kazuha-¡Heiji! ¡Si no te das prisa me iré sin ti!

Heiji-¡Ah! ¡Ya voy!-dijo saliendo de la casa y poniéndose al lado de Kazuha-¿Con quien vas a dejar a Kizu? ¿No será con…?-dijo lanzando una mirada matadora a Okita quien sonreía con falsa inocencia

Kazuha-No, se va a quedar en casa de Shinichi y Ran

Heiji-¿Es que ellos no trabajan?

Kazuha-Ellos si pero Yusaku y Yukiko no, han venido a cuidar de su nieto y parece que también están muy encariñados con Kizu. Sobretodo Yukiko.

Heiji-pensando-"Seguro que esa mujer se habrá inventado su propia historia de amor entre su nieto y mi hija"-al pensar esa posibilidad al joven comisario le recorrió un escalofrío

Kizu-¡Conan!-gritó dirigiéndose a una esquina donde se encontraba su mejor amigo saludándola con la mano

Conan-Ohayo

Yukiko-Hola, pequeña Kizu-chan-sonrió emocionada al ver juntos a su nieto y a la pequeña

Kizu-pensando-"Uh, la plasta de Yukiko-obaasan"-hablando-Ohayo, Yukiko-obaa-se cortó al ver la mirada diabólica que asomaba en los ojos de la actriz-Yukiko-neechan-rectificó rápidamente, a lo que Yukiko sonrió encantada-Yusaku-san-saludó con un cabeceo

Yusaku le respondió con una sonrisa y luego dirigió una mirada a Kazuha

Yusaku-Ohayo, Kazuha-chan

Kazuha-Ohayo, muchas gracias por ocuparos de Kizu

Yukiko-¡No hay problema! Todo por la familia-dijo mirando significativamente a los dos pequeños que la miraban con un interrogante sobre la cabeza

Heiji-Si…claro, la familia-dijo mirando con malos ojos a la actriz

Okita-Bueno, Kazuha, yo tengo que irme, ya nos veremos-se despidió

Kazuha-Bien, hasta pronto, Okita

Kizu-¡Bye Bye!-se despidió sonriente

Conan se acercó a ella con enfado

Conan-Que sonriente estas cada vez que Okita-san esta aquí

Kizu-¡Je! ¡¿Se me nota?-rió tontamente sujetándose las coloradas mejillas

Conan-Te comportas como una niña empalagosa y tonta…igual que Kobato

De pronto fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. La felicidad de la cara de Kizu desapareció de sopetón y de pronto Conan empezó a lamentar haber dicho eso.

Kizu-¿Qué es lo que has dicho, Conan?-preguntó con voz pausada pero tenebrosa

Conan-N-Nada…no he dicho nada…

Kizu-¿Me has comparado…con esa muñeca repipi con su vestidito?-preguntó con la misma voz pero con el cuerpo temblando

Conan-N-No…Kizu-chan…no quise decir eso…yo…-decía el pobre niño aterrado

Kizu-¡TE ATREVES A PONERME AL MISMO NIVEL QUE ESA DOBATO*!-rugió cabreadisima-¡VAS A MORIR KUDO CONAN!-gritó corriendo detrás de él

Conan-¡AUXILIOOOOO!-lloriqueo el pobre niño huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo del ogro que tenía pisándole los talones

Heiji se quedó un poco impresionado al ver la reacción de su hija y ver a los dos niños corriendo en círculos alrededor de ellos.

Heiji-¿Quien es Kobato?

Kazuha-Kyogoku Kobato, es la hija de la amiga de Ran, Sonoko y, el campeón de karate, Makoto

Heiji puso cara de comprender. Sabiendo lo pija y cursi que fue Sonoko en su adolescencia no era de extrañar que su hija fuera igual que ella. Y ese tipo de niñas resultaban un enemigo mortal para las que eran del carácter de Kizu.

Kazuha-Bueno, pues os la dejo a vuestro cargo-sonrió mientras aun se oían los gritos de socorro de Conan

Yukiko-Ay, es que con este encanto de niña no hay quien se aburra ¿verdad Conan-kun?

Conan-¡Voy a moriiiir!-lloró el pobre

Yusaku-Bueno, Toyama-chan, que tengas suerte y te sea leve

Kazuha-¿Cómo? ¿A que se refiere?

Yusaku-¿Es que no lo…?

De pronto ve como Heiji hace señales desesperadas a espaldas de Kazuha pidiendo al escritor que guardara silencio

Yusaku-Nada, suerte con tu trabajo

Kazuha-Vaya…pues gracias

Heiji-¡Vamos! ¡Que no llegamos!-dijo tomándola de la muñeca y tirando de ella

Yukiko-Venga, niños nosotros también

Kizu-Haaaai-sonrió ella mientras tenía sujetado a Conan por el cuello de la camisa, el pobre niño presentaba varios chichones y arañazos por toda la cara mientras su alma iba saliendo de su pequeño cuerpo.

Los dos pequeños subieron al coche de los Kudo. Conan se quedó mirando a su amiga que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, discretamente se acercó a ella procurando que no lo vieran sus abuelos y la tomó de la mano.

Conan-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó seriamente

Kizu-Que creo saber quien es mi padre…-musitó ella dándole una apretón en la mano a su amigo

Conan la miro sorprendido. Ya se lo había dicho por teléfono pero no se lo había terminado de creer ¿acaso era algo que atormentaba a su amiga? Si así era él mismo torturaría al tipo con uno de sus balonazos.

Conan-¿Quien es?

Kizu-Creo que es Hattori Heiji…

Mientras la pareja de kansai siguió su curso hasta la comisaría donde había varios agentes atendiendo a diversas personas. Pero parecía ser que había un gran revuelo en el centro de la comisaría, había un montón de agentes y varias personas haciendo un círculo, al parecer rodeando a alguien

Kazuha-Oye, Heiji ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahí?-señalo

Heiji-Si es que ese viejo solo sabe llamar la atención haya donde va

Kazuha-¿Ese viejo?

De pronto la persona se hizo paso entre la gente. Al verle Kazuha se quedó blanca como la cera y tiesa en el sitio. No podía ser él. Oh Dios, estaba acabada.

¿?-Me alegro de volver a verte, Kazuha

Kazuha-¡Hattori Heizo!-gritó ella

CONTINUARA

***Kobato**: nombre de niña, significa "Pequeña paloma"

***Dobato:** Kizu usa un juego de palabras para insultar Kobato. El término que usa Kizu es para reírse de su nombre ya que Dobato significa "Paloma estupida".

Y he aquí la conti, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Espero que también sigáis el nuevo fic de Kaito y Aoko que estoy haciendo. Si ahí también he resucitado, pero de manera diferente. Soy como los fenix renazco de mis propias cenizas jojojojo.

Vale, he de reconocer que el nombre de la hija de Sonoko lo he sacado de la serie de Kobato…lo siento pero es que siento que le pega. Sonoko siempre sintió fascinación por Kaito Kid y ya que el ladrón usa palomas pues le daría un nombre a su hija que la relacionara de alguna forma con el ladrón.

¿Respecto al secuestro de Kuroba Tooichi? Se siente pero para ello tendréis que esperar al próximo capitulo ^^

Saludos

Chao Ling-Yin


End file.
